


Twisted Angel

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By MsIceAngel. Max is captured then brainwashed to act like a seducing temptress. Her capturers need her, but what they don't know is no matter how mch they try to control her mind her heart can never be touched. She unleashes the restrained true power of her transgenicness and no-one is safe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at[Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar)._
> 
> Disclaimer: I own No-one!! It's pure fiction folks!! 
> 
> Author's Notes: This is the beginning, just to establish how Max was before the change, its a deeper look at how everything is around the characters. In here she's sweet and as close as you get to kindness, but once shes catured by the Reds you'll see a drastic change in personality. 
> 
> Summary: Max is captured then brainwashed to act like a seducing temptress. Her capturers need her, but what they don't know is no matter how mch they try to control her mind her heart can never be touched. She unleashes the restrained true power of her transgenicness and no-one is safe. 
> 
> Rated: NC-17 
> 
> Feedback: Review it plz!

The sky was a clouded dark angry grey overcastting the night sky, intervals of thunder could be heard rumbling shattering the silence with its quick booming and streaks of lightning momentarily shed some light to the lone lithe figure sitting alone atop the abandoned remains of the Space Needle.   
  
The turmoil and deep thinking she was doing could clearly be seen within the depths of her beautiful chocolate coloured eyes, she sat there overlooking the city in which she chose to commit herself to all those years ago. The post-pulse city, which offered so little yet was her world, her heart and home; her home because she had grudgingly made roots here with a minimum wage job and an annoying boss who wouldn’t quit with his yapping or degrading comments, a crappy apartment that graced her with hot water only after slaving away an extra 4 hours to get it prepared on a stove. Her excruciating emotional high and low ‘not like that’ relationship with Logan, and her heart which sealed and pinned her here was her first true friendship with her loving soul sistah Original Cindy; an ordinary. The first norm she trusted to an extent for awhile. Her ‘Boo’.   
  
Max sighed as she thought of Original Cindy and their argument this morning.   
  
*Flashback*   
  
Max walked into her apartment at 7 am drenched and tired after her latest Eye’s Only mission the night before. She was irritated and had small cuts on her right hand after punching out a window in order to escape from the unsuspected security team that had been alerted after she set off a back up silent alarm which coincidently just got installed. She cursed herself for not checking up on the Intel herself for this mission, if she had been in that room a few more seconds she would have had a lot more than cuts on her body.   
  
Trudging through the living room not really expecting OC to be home anyway, she didn’t bother with stealth silence. But just as she reached the bath room, a door opened to reveal a dishelved looking OC. Taken aback she smiled slightly at her sistah boo and continued on to the bathroom only to be stopped again by a small yet slightly husky voice due to sleep asking where she had been.   
  
Max flippantly replied EO mission and closed the door behind her. She started removing her clothing on the way to the shower groaning slightly at her tired muscles. They didn’t have hot water set up but at this very moment Max could care less, she was dirty and tired and she had to go to work this morning.   
  
Usually because of her shark DNA she could keep going for days without sleep, but even she had her limits. Doing a mission for five nights in a row with no sleep sorta left a girl wishin she could just crawl into bed and sleep for a week, but duty called and she could never say no to Logan so she bared it and pushed her tired feelings aside. But at this very moment she was struggling in vain to do that, her eyes drooped over her brown eyes. She stepped under the freezing water cascading down and sighed, she didn’t mind the cold water it had no affect on her engineered body. The numbing feeling it was causing brought a calm and peacefulness she was happy to welcome to her over endured body. She picked up the washcloth and applied a small amount of her favorite scented soap and rubbed it in causing it to start lathering. Delicately running the wash cloth over her arms and legs massaging the vanilla scented soap in, she sighed in ecstasy at having some of her bunched up muscles relaxing at her self ministration. She eased it over her body firmly making sure she got all the dirt and sweat off her body, rubbing it slightly softer when she reached her full breasts and closed her eyes before moaning at the trembles it caused rippling through her body she continued lower and in a circular motion rubbed the cloth over her stomach elated at how the cloth felt to her hypersensitive skin and the feelings it left within her. She guessed the reaction to such innocent touching would be caused from not getting any, but at the moment she let herself explore and drown in her touch. Washing away the soap on her now silky smooth skin and breathing slightly quicker she jumped at the chance for her hands to do something and berated her mind for having dirty thoughts. Placing a swab of her post-pulse shampoo in her hand she started to rub it in thoroughly and once again relaxed slightly, reveling in the effect of her head massage. She started humming to pass the time and felt slightly better and cleansed after her cold shower. Smiling slightly she continued to finish her bathroom tasks with washing her face and brushing her teeth.   
  
After her shower and bathroom ritual was done, still humming a tune long forgotten she placed the towel on her head and put on her fluffy white robe that OC had given her for last Christmas and trudged to her room. Max was startled to find her girl in question sitting on her bed. For a moment Max just stood there wandering ‘what the hell?’ before her instincts distinctly told her that something was wrong with her friend. Rushing over to OC and kneeling in front of her Max quietly asked cautiously ‘OC? What’s wrong? Did something happen last night?’   
  
Shaking her head OC raised her head to look Max steadily in the eyes and asked ‘Did you get any sleep last night?’   
  
Max was puzzled but shook her head no before grabbing one of OC’s hands and continued to look at her in confusion and slight worry.   
  
“Why not?"   
  
With a sigh Max shrugged and averted her eyes from OC’s penetrating glare.   
  
“I know you worry Boo and I know I should have probably called again but-“   
  
“Yes! You should have! That the fifth time now Max!"   
  
Startled, Max withdrew from Original Cindy in shock before stuttering.   
  
“OC I’m sorry its just-" she began saying automatically assuming that’s what OC wanted feeling slightly ashamed.   
  
“Jeez Max don’t apologize! I don’t need to hear that! How many missions is it now? How many times has Wonder boy sent your ass on a suicide mission! I know you can handle yourself just fine but you aint superwoman Max! you need rest just like any other person, but apparently yo boy doesn’t seem to remember that there are more things in life that are more valuable than his fuckin save the world bullshit! Like my girl! Do you know I waited by the phone last night" Max flinched at that but let OC continue knowing that its futile trying to butt in. “I don’t like worrying if your safe Max but it comes with the territory, not to mention the fact you disappeared for 3 months in the middle of the night unexpectedly, and me hearing from Logan..." she said his name as if it were a swear word. “that you died" she lowered her voice on the last bit. “So I have a firm excuse for my paranoia don’t you think?" the sarcasm was dripping with the last comment. “Boo! I aint jokin around wit you! Set that man straight and tell him you aint made to be his pet transgenic before I set a smackdown on his scrawny ass!"   
  
It was no surprise to Max of this conversation and the bitterness OC showed towards Logan; she was actually quite used to it. She knew she worried OC with her absence but she never really knew to this extent. Of course with the toil of sleep deprivation and the emotional overload of this conversation weighing down on her, Max snapped, she just couldn’t handle it. Plus she was never one for emotional confrontations. Its not that she didn’t considerate OC’s protectiveness of her it was just that it was just like her to hide her gratification behind anger. Anger came easier to the X-5, she didn’t know how else to handle a situation that touched her on such a deep level than striking back negatively. It was just the way she was and how she could deal. Look at how she treated Alec.   
  
OC witnessed right before her eyes the warring emotions going on insider her friend before that pesky emotional wall of hers stood up. Max turned herself slightly away from OC before erupting. “I aint Logan’s pet transgenic and hearing you mention that even though you know how he truly feels about me is just spiteful! I understand that you dislike him OC but you have no right saying such things! I make my own decisions and I choose to help him out. I’m truly sorry I kept you up and worried last night but u need to step off OC!" she took a deep breath “Like you said I can handle myself just fine, I’ve been doing that most of my life anyway." pausing a moment then continued “I don’t need you to lecture me! I’ve got everything under control"   
  
OC snorted and Max glared at her. “Yeah you so in control you can barely keep your eyes open at work! Don’t think I don’t know bout your near accidents boo, look I know you and him got this quid pro quo dealio but if I hear that beeper of yours set off today imma chuck it at the nearest wall and watch it in sadistic satisfaction break!"   
  
Exasperated and feeling a slight headache coming on Max sighed and told OC in barely restrained calmness “I’m getting a headache OC I can’t deal with this right now"   
  
OC ignored her. “Yeah well you’re goin to dredge up some more of that transgenic power of yours and deal! I’m being serious Max! If he beeps you and asks you to go on another bullshit suicide mission that is in no way related to you imma break more than his legs!"   
  
Max did a double take, the shock that crossed over her face was quickly replaced by burning rage. “ that was uncalled for" she said in a voice devoid of emotion.   
  
“Oh it will be called for if he tries to stick you wit his assignments of world fucking peace! Look around you Max its not just you he’s putting in danger now, you’re the leader of a nation. Other transgenic’s are depending on you, and yet even after your heart felt words of togetherness and transgenic pride, your doing a 180 and totally contradicting yo’self! Can’t you see yo boy aint the only one trying to live in a demented fairytale world of selfishness and the delusion of a ‘perfect love’ conquering all?" OC emphasized that bit with finger gestures aggressively to get her point across more. “Your right there with him, and I’m starting to think that Logan has changed you for worse not the better which you deceive yourself into believing" OC sighed, continuing in a slightly less harsh tone. “Max he isn’t the epitome of all good, the boy has as much faults as anyone else, your just blind to them cant you see that?!" OC asked desperately “I aint letting you overwork yo’self to death aswell as let you convince yo’self that you aint good enough for him coz you aint as human as he, or wants you to be"   
  
Max had listened while changing behind her fold out screens and was now currently on her way to her bedroom door, walking past OC as collected and calm as her transgenic self could allow her to be, she briskly made her way there. She was about to open the door when she turned and faced a fuming yet sad Original Cindy. Hiding the pain she was going through at having to fight with her best friend she looked her straight in the eye hiding all traces of emotion and replied “ Then I’m glad it aint upto you"   
  
With that she turned the knob and slammed the door on a now crying Cindy. The second distinct slamming of doors soon followed and echoed in the now silent apartment except for the small gasping sobs that escaped OC’s mouth.   
  
*End Flashback*   
  
Through out the whole day Max had been in a sour mood and it showed through the extra aggressive glares she sent at people who dared cross her path. As she entered Jam Pony people made a path for her scattering quickly in the opposite direction. They avoided her like the plague as it was obvious from the hostility that radiated from her she wasn’t in a sociable mood. Even Normal kept away from her and didn’t dare say anything more than necessary for fear she’ll castrate him with just her glare alone.   
  
Max avoided OC all day aswell and it was soon known immediately throughout the small business of their current state of separation. The Jam Pony crew just weren’t used to the known duo being apart. It wasn’t every day that you saw Max or OC not chillin with eachother during their ‘break’ times or hearing one or the other saying or screaming out ‘Boo!’ it was just common and natural, but neither had even said a word to eachother yet alone anyone else. Max was off being the tough girl with her hostility level shooting through the roof, while OC was drawn and didn’t have the usual friendly and welcoming persona.   
  
Of coarse the cocky transgenic was aware of this as he stood and observed from the sidelines. Alec could tell that Original Cindy had shed tears recently and was hurting because he saw it in her movements and the way she carried herself, but what confirmed it for Alec was what he saw in her eyes. OC’s eyes always sparkled with mischief and indifference screaming out ‘don’t fuck around wit me! I’ll lay a smack down on ya ass’ but now all he saw reflecting in her now dull brown eyes was this heartbreakingly sad look.   
  
Max on the other hand was harder to read, but he was bred and taught at a tender age the skills in breaking people down. Max was always one to hide behind her mask, the devoid of emotions one, in other words her soldier face. She perfected it much more so than Alec, although problem with Max’s is that once it was down there was a free for all book reading. Her eyes shone through every little thing she was feeling and told a story one was compelled to know, but whoever saw it had to be quick because she was a stubborn chicka that refused to be open about how she felt. The ever tough girl persona that she kept up was her defense mechanism that allowed her to push away any unwanted connections. She stole glances at OC when she thought no-one was watching her, and that’s when you understood a piece of her, because as much as she distanced herself off, the people that have already claimed residence in her heart were her weakness. She would die for anyone of them, hell she would die for anyone, with her save the world shit that she gets off of her ‘not like that’ boyfriend, but he knew no-one could touch or hurt her friends if she had anything to do with it. She doesn’t realize it but she is so respected for her loyalty and her passion for life but Alec always saw and noticed Max try to hide that side of herself away probably thinking it shameful, another of her Manticore breeding shining through. He understood where she came from, he was always taught that emotions were weaknesses and ended up in a sure failure. Don’t get me wrong, its not like she’s an emotionless bitch, she just holds back a lot is all. Although none of that could hide the fact that she has a heart of gold, he was one of many people who agreed with that. Things like her maternal relationship with Josh were testimony to that, also her self sacrificing ways and in situations where the knowledge that even though it would benefit her more if she did the wrong thing tended to always choose the right when a person she cared about was concerned. Right now though his Max was hurting and he couldn’t stand that. Hell Alec looks out for her even when she doesn’t know about it. He had come to terms with his feelings for her awhile ago. He didn’t know if he was in love but he knew he couldn’t live without her and couldn’t stand to see her in any pain, he’d move heaven and earth if he could to keep her happy, and right now watching her from afar he noticed the hurt and turmoil within her soul. He always believed that the eyes were the windows to the soul and he knew that Max, once she let her guard down had the most expressive and clear windows.   
  
Sighing he made his way over to the lockers which she was now discreetly trying to look at OC without looking obvious about it.   
  
“Hey Maxie" he said cheerily with his trademark smirk in place, hiding the humor he felt at her complete obviousness. *c’mon Max use some of that Manticore training*   
  
Max glanced at him and hung her head before replying. “Leave me alone Alec, I’m not in the mood" reaching into her locker and stalling for time so it looked like she was doing something she again discreetly looked to where OC was standing talking with Sketchy about something, or at least listening to Sketchy.   
  
Not one to be persuaded from his task he pushed on “Max, Max, Max" he tsked while waving a perfectly well looked after finger at her “don’t you know that I could always help you out there in that department?" his body was leant up against the locker next to hers with his arms crossed in front of him, he simply exuded confidence.   
  
At Max’s confused look he stood up straight and continued in a tone as if it were obvious. “Getting you in the mood" with that he wriggled his eyebrows and with his shit eating grin in place tensed awaiting the oncoming slap. He wasn’t disappointed. But it wasn’t as hard as he thought it would be, as he opened his eyes he could tell she was slightly smiling.   
  
“Is that a smile?"   
  
Max snorted which added to her unladylike ways at the moment. “As if" but she was grateful for the small distraction Alec brought her.   
  
“Ah did you know that lying is bad for the pores? Would be a shame for you to damage that perfect face of yours *SHIT! Stop talking you ass!* hell! I’m surprised that you still look that beautiful with the constant lying you do" mentally cussing himself out Alec stood and watched the shock pass over her face. Making sure he didn’t let on to how nervous he was feeling now.   
  
Deciding to ignore his comments about her face condition she turned to him and said instead in a haughty mock stuck up voice and flipping her hair as she closed her locker “I never lie, that’s more your trip, so that leaves to question why your face is still so pretty"   
  
Alec chuckled whole heartily and slung an arm around her and gently squeezing her to his side. Max just smiled and allowed the feelings of safety wash over her and leant into his warmth some more. She was stunned at her easy going mood towards her fellow transgenic, the way it was so easy for her to make barbs at him without the usual sting added. Alec suddenly turned and sat on the bench which left her standing in front of him, all traces of their friendly banter gone and what was left was the serious look in his eyes. *Oh-oh, what now?* Max thought with dread welling up inside of her.   
  
Sighing and holding onto her hands which he didn’t know was for the pleasure of the contact ignited within him or for fear she might run away. “Max, I know there’s something up with you and OC-“ at that Max tried to pull her hand away and withdrew inside herself, emotional walls back up. “don’t escape! Just hear me out...please" he requested softly which got her to stop trying to escape his death grip on her hands. As soon as she relaxed and gave off the indication that she was willing to listen he softened his hold on her enough so it wasn’t hurting her but still firm so he could be secure she’d hear him out fully. “just talk to her Max, whatever it is that you guys argued about it aint worth it, trust me, everyone around the both of you can see that its killing you both at how your not talking to eachother. Just talk it out with her and come to a compromise or whatever that suites your situation. I hate having to see you trudge around here head held high as if your alright when it’s obvious to me anyway that your not."   
  
Max just stared down at the man before her with amazement, awhile ago she was coming up with ways to kill him in new and creative ways. That all changed the night she revealed her secret about Ben and her subtle way of explaining why she had treated Alec so badly. They started their tentative relationship that night and now he was her family, and more importantly her friend. He gazed at her with evident concern and continued “so whatever it is Maxie just make up with her, she’s important to you and I know you know that the fight isn’t worth it otherwise you wouldn’t be in this much pain"   
  
Max tried to butt in but Alec shook his head to silence her “I know you can’t go to her now because your stubborn as hell, but just think about it okay?" with that he stood up and looked her in the eyes steadily while Max reluctantly nodded her head. With a small smile Alec Enveloped her in a hug and kissed her forehead and whispered “thata girl" in her ear and strode off leaving Max to stare after him in wonderment and contemplation.   
  
After work instead of heading to Crash Max decided she needed to think over some stuff and headed for the Space Needle.   
  
And that’s where she still sat with all the jumbling thoughts whizzing throughout her head. Her beeper had gone off throughout the day and she remembered the first time it set off. She was standing at her locker and OC had picked that moment to head her way to talk to one of the newer messengers. As she had walked by, her beeper went off and Max saw the indifferent look on her face change quickly to restrained rage and caused OC to falter in her stride before she composed herself and continued walking. Max had half expected for OC to make good on her promise about taking the beeper off her and destroying it on the nearest wall. But they hadn’t even looked eachother in the eye or breathed in each others direction let alone physically be placed near eachother.   
  
She felt guilty about not hitting Logan back but she had ignored her beeper for two reasons one being that she wasn’t in the mood and two because of the situation whiched caused her mood. Sighing at the small vibration at her hip she stood and headed down to her Baby.   
  
As she rode her Ninja pushing the speed as far as transgenically possible she reached her destination in less time than she wanted and dismounted. Sighing with frustration she headed inside the building and slowly made her way up.   
  
As she stood outside the door and gathered herself up she lightly knocked and waited for the occupant to answer. Max stood there anxiously waiting till finally someone inside called out and asked who it was. Max replied with a non-chalant tone that it was her and slowly the door opened to reveal a rather tear streaked OC on the otherside. They stood there for a few awkward moments before Max hung her head unable to hide away the pain she had been carrying all day and whispered “I’m sorry OC" the unshed tears finally making their way down her face. She was caught off guard at the sudden weight she felt being thrusted at her body. Original Cindy had thrown herself in Max’s arms with a small sob bubbled from her mouth.   
  
“Me too Boo, Me too"   
  
They stood there wrapped in each other’s arms crying until Max disentangled herself and stepped back but held onto OC’s hands so she could lead her to the living room couch. Closing the front door and still sniffling they both reached the couch and sat side by side and simultaneously reached out for a tissue. They chuckled slightly and were glad that the awkward tension was broken. Facing eachother they both spoke.   
  
“OC-“   
  
“Max-"   
  
Again slightly chuckling they both said at the same time for the other to go, than OC thinking otherwise told Max she would go first. Nodding her head Max sat patiently to listen attentively to the opinions and thoughts of her best friend already content because they had made up and were speaking. She internally wanted to chuckle at her instinct to purr. Laying her head down on OC’s lap she listened as OC soothingly rubbed and stroked her forehead and hair.   
  
“Boo, this morning was seriously whack, I aint going to go into detail and shit about it but I want you to know that I’m sorry I reacted the way I did" she held her hand up at Max “just let me speak, no interruptions k?" Satisfied with her companions nod she continued. “It aint no secret how I feel about roller boy, but I do understand that you gots feelings for him and I as a bestfriend should respect that, I will agree to disagree with yours and his situation but with a catch" OC paused there to gauge her reaction. At Max’s imploring gaze she decided it was safe to put her ideas forward. “Okay I know you is all for girl power and independency because you can kick the shit outta men twice your size without breaking a sweat but I need to know that your safe at all times, just bare wit me Boo I love ya girl, but you is so unpredictable and trouble goes hand in hand wit you, know what I’m saying? Anyways you’re my family Max, you’s all I got in this world and when I thought you-“ OC’s voice broke “I just want you to come back safely without scratches on that fine body of yours. Logan he puts you at risk; now we can agree to disagree on that aswell but fact is he does, and he does so at unnecessary costs. He is taking advantage of you, but at least if he is, could ya take someone along with you? You have a nation of transgenics that respect and love you and in a heart beat if you asked, would watch your back no questions asked" OC looked down at her girl, but she was happy to see that Max was listening attentively still “But me, I only know one transgenic that I would feel comfortable wit you and I know you would too. Don’t think I don’t know how you refuse to take on anymore friendships, I mean you make friends sure but you hold back, don’t shake ya head Max, anyway to compromise with our dealio here, I want you doing your save the bullshit world missions with Alec. I know he would never let ya get hurt and would look out for you at all costs, plus I noticed you and him are a lot closer and comfortable, we’ll talk about that another time though" OC said giving Max a ‘your going to tell me everything and how’ look. “so what ya think boo? We gots a deal or what?"   
  
sitting up from her spot on OC’s lap she thought about all the things Cindy just said, she was touched with the comment about her being family because now that she thought about it Max felt the exact same way about her, and although a few months ago she would flat out refuse she now wanted to jump at the idea of Alec being her backup, she was actually trying to think of a way to ask him without sounding weak and now with OC’s plan she had the perfect excuse, not that she needed one she was pretty confident that if she asked him he’d say yes, he’s so trust worthy now and Max could only shake her head at herself for ever thinking him a screw up, problem was though its just the her sounding weak that disturbed her. She smiled at Cindy and took one of her hands.   
  
“Alright Boo if that’s what it takes to keep ya calm and less paranoid sure whatever" Max began with a nonchalant voice then switched her tone to a more serious one “you is my girl Cindy and I love you like a sister, it hurts to argue with you, which is something because I don’t like having emotional ties as you said, but the ones I have now, they mean the world to me. So if working with pretty boy will ease you, I’m all for it. On that note before you interrogate me all I gotta say is that me and him talked a few months ago one night while you was out and from then on we’ve, well I have been able to tolerate him" Max paused “He aint so bad" she shrugged then hurried speaking again “So anyway at work today I fully think I made Normal piss his pants..."   
  
OC studied Max as she was recounting her day with her and noticed when she was speaking about Alec a sparkle in her eye that she had not seen before, she couldn’t place it but she was determined to know why and how because she liked seeing it there. *well I’ll be damned I thing my girl has fallen and doesn’t know it* OC chuckled and decided to let Max find out at her own pace in the meantime though... “So I guess I owe Alec a beer huh? What you think boo?"   
  
OC looked at her confused and Max sat back on the couch and huffed like a spoilt little girl who didn’t get her way “were you even listening?" Max whined.   
  
OC chuckled and patted Max on the leg “Max sugah stop pouting, and yes I was listening, I think we both gotta buy pretty boy a drink for knockin some sense into you" in a joking tone she went on “I mean its about time you understood you cant live without some OC lovin, even for a couple hours, I’m addictive!" She said contritely.   
  
Laughing out loud Max hugged OC and with a tone full of humor yet seriousness said “No doubt Boo, I’ll make sure never to forget again"   
  
The rest of the night they spent on the couch making fun of Normal and his retardedness; content to be in each others presence after this morning. From down the hall till the wee hours of the night you could hear their cheery voices and elated laughter.   
  
  
  
Later that day Max woke to the sound of blaring cars honking and angry voices shouting from below her open window. Sitting up startled she quickly went on the alert and scanned the room for immediate danger before closing her eyes and tapping into her other senses. All she could hear was the steady breathing of OC in the next room.   
  
Sighing and shaking her head she laid back down and smiled slightly as she stretched out her muscles in a cat like gesture and arched her back. Once again relaxing she crossed her arms under her head and contemplated what she should do for the rest of the day. She glanced at her night stand and groaned as the bright red numbers flashed that the time was 1:43 in the afternoon.   
  
Slowly getting up she wasn’t at all surprised she slept that long *I guess my cat nap was long overdue* making her way quietly across the hall to the bathroom she shut the door and eased her clothing off then turned the water on. Stepping under the cascading water she froze as the water hit her. *FUCK!* she mentally cursed the freezing water before letting her body adjust to the temperature. Guess the cat in her doesn’t mind water but having a fuckin cold shower every day was just too much! She was glad that she had her session of REM, she felt some what refreshed and cleansed, not to mention she was ten times beta in the mood department because she made up with OC last night. Smiling and humming a tune she washed her body quickly not needing nor wanting to stay under the spray for longer than necessary.   
  
Finishing up in the bathroom she once again vowed to pull a job so she could purchase a hot water system. She’ll get Alec to help out, she smirked at the thought of him not really having a choice, and decided that she would stop by his first then head over to Logan’s. Check up on him and see if he didn’t burst a vein in an attempt to reach her yesterday, she also noted that she should probably check in at HQ and see ‘what’s the what’ at TC. Finally ending the day at Crash for more R&R. Satisfied with her plan she took out her favorite black top and black hip hugger pants then went to her drawer and took out her matching set of black lingerie. Smiling and surprised at her light mood she went to put them on telling herself that she needed to get a broader variety in colours for her wardrobe. Walking past the mirror she caught something out the corner of her eye.   
  
“Oh fuck! You can’t be serious" she groaned aloud exasperated. But there it was staring at her as serious as it comes. *Man I thought the ruins bullshit was over!* she pouted and headed towards OC’s room.   
  
“Boo" she whispered as she lightly shook OC awake.   
  
Groggily opening her eyes she was met with a pouting yet scared Max. “huh? Max?" trying to sit up and rubbing the sleep away she again attempted at speech. “what’s wrong boo?" she croaked out.   
  
Instead of replying max lifted up her shirt. That got OC awake “what the? Max boo if you is in heat you know we cant cross that line, I mean you is fine but-“   
  
“OC!" Max cut her off slightly irritated. Turning slightly she revealed a little symbol emblazed against her caramel skin just above her left shoulder blade. She gave OC a pointed look and smiled slightly at her shame face friend.   
  
Putting her manicured hand up to her mouth she shrugged and said in a sorry filled voice “Opps, my bad" smiling at Max’s smirking face she slowly touched the symbol and was amazed that it seemed like apart of her skin, which she supposed it was, but she’ll never get over the freakiness of it. “Boo you needs to be getting your transgenic ass over to TC so Dix can record this." Still slightly disoriented she attempted stretching in her sitting position.   
  
Nodding, Max turned back to her friend and lowered her shirt back over her stomach. “It’s freaky OC, it’s like one minute my body is symbol free then the next I’m a human scroll" Sighing she got up and headed for the door. “I’ll see you at Crash Boo, gotta blaze"   
  
Then she was gone. Shaking her head at Max, worry washed over her, she thought about her girls situation. Cindy knew Max was slightly scared about these ruins popping up, mainly because the last translation dubbed her as the sole carrier and savior of the world. I mean that’s freaky shit right there and then. Max wasn’t used to looking after a nation yet alone bearing the responsibility of the world. But OC had all the faith that Max could handle whatever was coming her way. Grinning she also thought of a certain X-5 that would make sure her Boo was aiight. Alec was as obvious as day. He loved Max and there aint no denying that, she saw it in the way he looked at her and simply how he seemed less edgy with her around so he could see her, or the fact the constant smile that adorned his face when Max wasn’t in bitch mode. Laughing and rolling out of bed she wondered how long it’ll be before Max wakes up and sees what’s right in front of her. Logan could jump off a cliff for all she cared; she knew he wasn’t good for Max, it was now up to Max to realize that.   
  
  
  
Gracefully dismounting her baby she strolled into the apartment building and started climbing the stairs. As soon as she reached his door she took out her set of keys and opened it, not really caring if she didn’t knock she knew he knew she was there.   
  
“Alec you here?" she called out while making her way to the fridge. She paused before opening the fridge and closed her eyes. She focused on all the immediate sounds; the buzz of the fridge, the drip-drip from the tap, the slight rustle from the rodents scattering around the rooms and finally the deep breathing coming from his room. With a slight smile she opened the fridge and helped herself to a glass of milk before heading to his slightly opened door intending to wake his lazy ass up. As she nudged the door open she was floored, he wasn’t wearing anything except a pair of silk boxers, and the sheets had apparently fallen off his body during his slumber causing it to bunch at his feet. Working her eyes slowly up from his muscular legs and over the black silk of his boxers, Max watched the steady rise and fall of his chest before gazing at his peaceful face. He looked almost innocent and boyish when asleep, none of his usual witty and arrogant persona to be seen.   
  
Slowly creeping closer to his bed she sat next to him and lightly brushed away a strand of hair that was covering his forehead. Smiling softly at her once pain in the ass male companion, she made a move to wake him up, but before she touched him she once again halted her movements and let her gaze travel over the expanse of skin. She was going to milk this opportunity for all its worth, she’ll never admit to being attracted to Alec but she was human, and a girl with half a brain knew that Alec had everything going for him. She could see his smooth tanned skin glisten with slight sweat from the heat circling around the room momentarily deciding to just sat there to watch as a bead of sweat made its way down from his toned chest to his stomach and traveling down the center creases of his six-pack, then slowly dipping into his belly button. Feeling hot herself suddenly she snapped herself out of it and placed her hand softly on his shoulder to shake him, but as soon as her hand made contact she gasped as the strong hand grabbed her wrist, then in a blur of movement and not knowing or preventing what happened next she was on her back on the bed with an alert and slightly confused X-5 straddling her.   
  
“Max?" Alec gazed down at her confused but not easing off his position. He had both her wrists in his grasp above her head and he had immobilized the use of her legs by trapping them with his own in a position he learnt early on in his Manticore training. Breathing hard from the rush of adrenalin she momentarily felt when he put her in this position she gazed up at his confused expression and expected to be let up any moment now. Alec looked down at her beneath him and closed his eyes willing his torturous body to be good, starting his mantra he kept his eyes closed as his heavy breathing steadied. *Lydecker, Mole in underwear, Kissing Normal* He repeated 4 more times before he was confident enough to open his eyes. Of course as soon as he did Max chose that moment to wriggle around “Max" He groaned out between clenched teeth “stop that!"   
  
“Let me up Alec this isn’t funny!" she glared at him; she understood that she probably caught him unaware and that his Manticore training just kicked in but she just didn’t understand how he could have been caught off guard. Usually an X-5 notices when there’s someone close by, and yet he slept on, he didn’t sense her at all. From the moment she stepped into his apartment, he should have been alerted, she didn’t know if she should feel comforted that his subconscious recognized and trusted her or that maybe he let his training slip and he needed to tune into them again.   
  
But she could see from how she couldn’t move from this position under his body that his skills were fine. She started squirming impatiently under him and was about to lay into him again but before she could she gasped and her eyes went wide when she felt something poking into her inside thigh. With a strength she didn’t know she had and a move she never knew she was capable of, she twisted her right shoulder and using the moment of Alec’s off balance she pushed her hip into him before following through with her legs tossing him away from her as quick as transgenically possible. She watched in amazement as she threw him across the room. Shocked momentarily as time seemed to slow down around them she stared at the heap of Alec’s limbs across from her. Then rushing over to him she knelt beside him.   
  
“Shit Alec are you okay?" Looking down at him she could see the bewilderment shinning in his eyes.   
  
“What the...How did you? Max?" he stuttered out amazed at what she did. He then shook his head and stood up offering his hand to her she took it and stood also, looking at her he saw the concern in her eyes. “Hey I’m alright" he gently told her while rubbing his lower back “just surprised and a little freaked" Turning away from her “Man what ya eat this morning? Spinach?" pausing to study her critically “Max how did you do that? That’s one of the moves that was taught to us back at Manticore as virtually impossible to get out of, not that it’s important or anything"   
  
“Hey, little solider made an appearance and I didn’t want to play" smirking and hopefully turning the conversation off her revved up actions she looked pointedly at his crotch.   
  
“Hey!" Alec cried indignant while covering his area with both his hands, he looked at her with amusement “there aint nothing little bout my soldier" leering at her he continued “you probably freaked so much because you were surprised at his enormous size when he stood at attention" smiling cockily he walked passed her into the kitchen.   
  
“Pfft" was all Max could say and with a roll of her eyes she followed him out.   
  
Shrugging he realized she didn’t want to reproach the topic of her over super humanness. Quickly trying to ease her he asked “So what are you doing here?" he picked up a plain white shirt hanging on the back of the couch and sniffed at it, tilting his head he deemed the clothing wearable and put it on. Turning back to Max she just shrugged.   
  
“There’s gotta be an explanation as to why I’m blessed with your precious presence Maxie" looking in the fridge he grabbed at the milk. Skullin down the contents he looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Finishing off the carton he put it down and giving a loud satisfied burp he chucked it into the bin, basketball style then turned back with a cocky smile at Max. “Well?" lifting up one eyebrow at her.   
  
She looked at him with a disgusted face “Yuck! You’re such a pig!" she moved over to him grabbing a serviette from the counter and roughly wiped away his milk moustache.   
  
Mock pouting he lowered his head and in a little boys voice said he was sorry.   
  
Throwing up her hands and hitting him on the back of the head she got down to business.   
  
“Another ruin appeared on my back and we need to get to TC so I can show Dix, also I need to ask you something from OC"   
  
His interest perked, with one hand rubbing the back of his head he nodded at her to continue. He sat on the stool by the counter and indicated for her to do the same.   
  
“Well okay, you know how OC and I had a small fight yesterday-“   
  
Snorting then quickly gazing at her and tensing, he sighed with relief when all he got was a glare. “Please continue" he said gallantly.   
  
With mock appreciation she said thanks.   
  
“Anyway, OC and I had this disagreement with how I handle the EO missions I get sent on" Looking at him she noticed how his demeanor changed to a more serious one after the mention of Eyes Only. Nodding at her again to continue she cleared her throat and averted her gaze “ so she sorta wants me to ask a fellow X-5 to tag along on them, seeing as she knows I just wont stop doing them" looking at him quickly she noticed a small grin forming across his face. *Ass* she mentally cussed him out *he’s enjoying this*   
  
“so umm since I’m not really all that tight with a lot of X-5’s I sorta wanted to ask you if-“   
  
Standing up and effectively cutting off her sentence he looked at her and clasped his hands grinning cockily at her “Maxie of coarse ill do it, ill be glad to be you’re body guard watching your back" he leered at her ‘back’ “looking out for you" his gaze then went to her front and then moved up to her own evil smirking face. Confused momentarily and loosing his track of speech he just looked at her.   
  
“If you had let me finish you ass" she stressed the last word “I was going to ask if you could get someone you trust and assign them to me" Getting off the stool and laughing slightly at his dumbfounded expression she walked closer to him and whispered in his ear teasingly “I mean like I said I don’t know many X-5’s and they seem to know you so what ya think? Can ya handle that? I mean not too much responsibility for my second right?" pausing and circling him while lightly trailing her fingers across his chest and shoulders. “Oh close your mouth Alec, you don’t want to catch flies" she giggled then quickly walked away from him to sit on the couch.   
  
Time had seriously stood still. His whole body was still buzzing from her touch. He stood there frozen, surprised at her playful and bold actions, he glanced at her from where he stood and smiled at the genuinely happy yet amused face smiling back at him from his couch.   
  
“Bitch" he responded in a joking tone while claiming a seat next to her. Laughing herself she leaned back in the seat and raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him. “Okay okay" he held up his hands in front of him tapping the air “so you got me, I jumped in a little to quickly assuming and shooting my mouth off like I always do" at her pointed look he continued “ so I should have waited till you asked me, point taken, but it was just you proving something right? I mean I am the tag along right? Max?"   
  
Giggling she stood up and instead told him to get dressed so they could head over to TC.   
  
Pouting and being shoved by a smiling Max he tried in vain to stop being dragged to his room “Ma-ax" he whined “it was just one of your fucked up jokes right?" closing the door to his room with Alec’s incessant whining still going on she shook her head and smiled waiting for him in the living room.   
  
After a few minutes waiting she was starting to get impatient. Tapping her foot she called out “C’mon Alec we can’t waste anymore time!"  
  
Still all she could hear coming from the room was wild fumbling. Cautiously going up to the door she knocked lightly and turned the knob “Alec? What are you-“ before she could finish Alec had closed the door on her from the inside.   
  
“I’ll be out in a sec Maxie" he said in a rushed tone.   
  
“Huh? What the hell are you doing in there?" she suspiciously asked.   
  
Before she could once again try to get in his room he opened the door and stepped out. He was wearing his usual outfit; black tight pants and form hugging black shirt with his accustomed leather jacket. She looked at him curiously and tried to understand why he took so long, and why there was something different about him; like he was on edge. Shaking it off she grabbed at his arm and forcefully dragged him from the apartment.   
  
He let her take lead, mainly coz that’s what he was used to but also coz he was slightly nervous. As soon as they reached her Ninja and Max had climbed on, he cleared his throat and shifted his feet from side to side. Max looked at him expectantly waiting for him to get on his own bike, but she noticed that he wanted to say something.   
  
“What?" she snapped impatiently.   
  
“umm I... I have something for you" he said struggling to remain non-chalant.   
  
Again raising an eyebrow at him, noticing his usual cocky aura faltering she sat on her baby patiently waiting for him to continue.   
  
Looking at her momentarily before gazing back at his feet he reached inside his jacket and produced a long velvet box. Holding it out in front of him not making eye contact with her he waited until she took it.   
  
“It’s a gift" he said almost shyly daring a small glance at her. Seeing the shock there instead of his feared rejection and disgust he gathered enough courage and opened it to her eyes. He heard the small intake of breath and locked gazes with her. He saw her surprise yet awed expression and felt his self confidence build up. He took a step toward her and thrust the immaculate diamond bracelet at her and saw her shaky hand take it from him.   
  
She looked up at him and saw the nervousness leave his body to be replaced by happiness. He smiled down at her and gently took her wrist in his then slowly placed the delicate jewelry on her wrist.   
  
Not understanding why he was giving her such a beautiful gift she tried to form words but was still speechless. Looking at her right wrist and seeing the pink diamond incrusted bracelet sitting there she was incapable of speaking.   
  
Clearing his voice once again he gently started speaking “ I wanted to get you this, when I saw it in a store you were the first person a thought of, it just screamed out your name and I imagined it on you, I never thought it would be that perfect on you" Max could do nothing but nod her head in agreement as her gaze switched from the bracelet to the man in front of her. “I didn’t steal it" he rushed on and almost proudly he said “ I bought it with the money I stashed away from working at Jam Pony and my winnings from being Monty Cora"   
  
Confused to no end she shook her head and regained the power of speech. “But why? I didn’t do anything-“   
  
He cut her off “you set me free" he said softly not looking at her, then tapping into his courage he steadily looked her in the eyes and said “you gave me a name, that alone is enough Max. You also gave me a second chance to prove to you that I’m not just a screw up" looking away he quietly said the last part “you became my family"   
  
Tears glistening in her eyes at the sudden happiness and compassion she felt wash over her, Max got off her bike and wrapped her arms around the embarrassed man in front of her. Turning her head slightly.   
  
“I love it Alec it’s beautiful, it’s perfect and so are you" pulling back slightly she looked at him and gave him a chaste kiss across his check brushing slightly against his mouth. “But now I feel sorta retarded that I don’t have anything for you"   
  
“Oh no no no....I didn’t give you this so I could get something in return I-“   
  
“I know that, it’s just now that I have something from you I want to give you something from me" Looking at him and making sure he didn’t avert his eyes “ don’t argue with me Alec"   
  
Smiling happily and thinking *Alec 1; Logan 0* he wrapped his arms tighter around her. “Yes ma’am" he mocked in her ear. Chuckling he released her and got on his bike. As he revved up his lime Ninja he turned to Max and saw her do the same before screeching off and shouting back at her.   
  
“Last X-5 there is a rotten smelly egg fart"   
  
“Hey! You cheat!" laughing and giving into his childishness, she pursued. 


	2. Chapter 2

They sped through the streets taking the turns only a transgenic could pull off at their speed, using their quick reflexes and balance. Taunting eachother as they were neck and neck down the last street headed straight into TC. Max smirked as she caught site of a ramp up ahead and quickly processing speed and velocity, her smile brightened, calling out and knowing Alec would hear her “Alec" she purred “I’m getting all hot and wet"   
  
Startled Alec turned to look at her incredulously.   
  
Smirking and using his momentary distraction she cut in front of him. Revving her baby one more time she aligned her bike with the ramp and zoomed past a bewildered Alec, jumping the fence and landing gracefully on the other side before speeding off out of site.   
  
Alec who was too stunned at first quickly followed after her, shaking his head he mumbled ‘evil vixen’ under his breath, all the while his smile never wavered.   
  
As the happy transgenic arrived at TC’s abandoned parking lot he noticed Max leaning casually against the pillar next to her bike smirking superiorly and blowing on her fingernails.   
  
“Why hello slow poke, what was it that you said" she drawled then snapping her fingers as if she remembered “oh that’s right. Last one here was a smelly egg fart!" she then proceeded to do a victory dance and song. “Alec’s a smelly egg fart yea! Alec’s a smelly egg fart yea! Alec’s a smelly egg fart yea oh Alec’s a smelly egg fart yea-“   
  
Stopping to laugh at him she opened her mouth and started wiggling her hips, she was gonna start again.   
  
Shaking his head and sighing before she could start he said in mock disappointment. “And ladies and gentleman of Transgenic Central this is our leader"   
  
“Hey! You’re just a sore loser" she poked her tongue out at him.   
  
He smirked “don’t tease me with that unless your gonna use it" then clasping his hands together he mocked with her as she screamed out “Pig!" then dismounted his bike quickly to avoid her hit.   
  
Laughing he ran away from her indifferent yet playful mood “what’s the matter Maxie, you embarrassed I figured you out? Always knew those many times you hit me were just a ploy so you could touch me"   
  
Staring at him in disbelief she gave chase “what?! NO!"   
  
“Denial, denial, denial" he chanted tauntingly at her. Then stopping abruptly she ran straight into his back and bounced right off on her ass.   
  
Laughing at her disgruntled look and shock he held onto his stomach as he laughed at her. “You should have seen- umpf!"   
  
Max was now the one laughing as he stared solemnly at the roof from off his back no longer laughing. Rubbing his elbows as he cringed at the surprise and swiftness she had taken him down by. He had used his elbows because he was caught off guard to break the fall properly. Something the proud CO was not happy to admit.   
  
Pouting and still rubbing his elbows he turned to look at the hysterical Max. “Not funny, you hurt my elbows"   
  
Calming down a bit she smiled at him. It took his breath away as she crawled slowly towards him and rested her head on his chest keeping eye contact. She was smiling genuinely and the happiness and spark in her eyes took his breath away, she was beautiful like this.   
  
“Aww poor baby!" she mocked drawing small patterns on his chest slightly “that was a classic though, kinda disappointed in you Mr. CO" as she raised her eyes back to his “didn’t even see it comin" then as much as she could she shook her head chin still on his chest “tsk, tsk"   
  
Alec just scowled at her before grabbing her shoulders to fast for the human eye and flipped her over him making sure to roll with her so he sat straddling her. Max screeched at the sudden movement.   
  
“How’s that for not seeing it comin" he smirked down at her.   
  
“Whatever, you’re just a sore loser but its okay I won’t push you too much, can’t afford to put you out because I damaged your ego too much. I understand how crippling it would be for someone like you-eep!"   
  
Max got cut off with hysterical laughter as Alec proceeded to torture her with his fingers, finding her most sensitive spots relentlessly.   
  
“Stop!" Max withered under him “Please!"   
  
“Nope!" he smirked at her not stopping his torture.   
  
“Please Alec I’m gonna piss my pants" she tried batting him away from her without success because next thing she knew her wrists were being held with one strong hand.   
  
“What a charming thing to say Maxie"   
  
“umpf...Pleease! Stop, please, please" Gasping out loud then laughing some more.   
  
“Not until you say that I’m the best!" he stopped momentarily and looked down at her flushed face in awe.   
  
“What? Hell no!"   
  
Alec just started up the tickling. “Please stop!"   
  
“Not until you admit it"   
  
“Argh...alright! Alec you are the best" Alec kept tickling her for a bit more then just stopped. As he looked down at the tired female beneath him he smiled gently.   
  
Max was breathless but content. Sighing she pushed at Alec to get off her.   
  
“Ass" she mumbled rolling to her side not even caring that she was lying on the ground.   
  
Shaking her head Max looked over to Alec who lay next to her with a smirk on his face. Noticing that it wasn’t his normal smirk of indifference, it was more like a half smile that was softer and kinder. She moved over to him and resumed her earlier position with her chin on his chest and locked eyes with him.   
  
After a beat of just looking at eachother Max broke away first and leant over to kiss his forehead before she got up and offered her hand down to him. “C’mon we gotta get moving"   
  
He accepted her hand and got up and dusted himself off. “Yea let’s get going" then smirking he said “hmm at least I can say with some truth that I have rolled around with you" he then wriggled his eyebrows.   
  
“Ick... Pig!" she rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand dragging him along in exasperation.   
  
As they strolled along, Alec stole glances at Max as she was unsucceedingly attempting to do the same. Small smiles played on both their lips and everyone milling about in the streets noticed. As the elected leader it was no doubt that she turned heads, transhuman and X series alike but normally she paid little attention as possible and avoided eye contact with as less people as necessary. Part of her defense to not get too attached, but as Alec and Max walked along she smiled and waved at everyone to their delight.   
  
It was no secret that she held herself off emotionally but to have her glance and take the time to say hello was very uncharacteristic of her, despite her indestructible emotional barriers it was no secret that Max was made in the lab as someone people fell in love with; respect and admiration usually followed in that combination. Her looks were not the basis for the surrounding populace to fall for this girl, she uncannily attracted and hooked people onto her unintentionally and left them wanting more.   
  
In the beginning of the siege they all had mistrust toward her because she was an 09’ escapee but over time they had learnt to trust her judgment and come to love her. She was full of life and radiated passion that it was hard not to, thus backing up the hypothesis of her existence to make people unavoidably love her.   
  
Alec on the other hand everyone already was in association with; anyone who was located in the Wyoming base of course. He was constantly praised and acknowledged by their superiors and his team mates and younger X series knew all about him. The glories and the disgraces, X5-494 was the epitome of the perfect soldier, he excelled at everything and was granted mission leave earlier than anyone. He had accomplished so much and now as the second in command at Terminal City all transgenics had faith that their leader’s will be able to make things right. With the backing and support of 494 the Wyoming based transgenics trusted him to show Max the ways in which she had missed training to be a soldier while living on the outside, individuality making it that much easier in trusting the rogue.   
  
It was no secret that Max and Alec were the most lusted after X-5’s in the whole city because of their ranks, status, popularity amongst the troops and undeniable beauty.   
  
Max the ever famous hard head was ‘supposedly’ indifferent and oblivious to such things while Alec soaked it up and took it to his advantage. The nation of TC knew of Alec’s feelings towards Max, it was pretty obvious but they also knew of his Casanova ways. He wouldn’t be celibate in the process of waiting for her to wake up, albeit after Max’s first official speech in presenting a united force Alec has been noticeably less with his man-whore syndrome and more focused on backing up his leader and helping out in TC. Not to say that there hadn’t been opportunities, Max was of course off the market but Alec on the other hand was not and that led many X-5 women wanting and lusting after the Alfa Male.   
  
Max was still wearing her jacket and the sleeves covered the bracelet but he had a sense of pride everytime it unceremoniously peeked out and caught the suns rays, making it glint prettily. She looked so beautiful and light hearted that he couldn’t help but stare at her, he knew she knew about this and didn’t care because he saw the soft smile that graced her lips.   
  
As they finally made it to Head Quarters Max stood out the front and latched her slender fingers around Alec’s wrist gently signaling him to stop.   
  
As he turned to look at her he saw her shift slightly, raising an eyebrow at her he patiently waited as she gathered enough courage to look at him. Noticing that she still held his wrist she moved her hand and laced their fingers finally looking at his hazel eyes.   
  
“Alec..." she started off then cleared her throat. A tell tale sign she was nervous he surmised internally. He gently squeezed her reassuring her about his support and comfort.   
  
As she gazed into his eyes she saw the care and unabashed loyalty shining through making her relax slightly. She was never good with expressing her feelings but she wanted, needed Alec to know how much she appreciated him for making her feel so cherished and loved even though it was not his job to do so. Taking a deep breath “I just wanted to say thank you again for the gift" she shyly looked away but kept a firm grip on his hand as if the joining gave her the strength “I want you to know that I refuse to take it off my wrist until you tell me to, sorta like an omen on a day to day basis of how persistently annoying your presence is" she allowed him to stir a moment before her quirky smirk appeared and she gave a gentle squeeze to his hand assuring him it was a joke before returning to her serious face “It’s a part of me now.... like you are" she whispered the last part knowing he would understand the depth of that comment.   
  
Standing on tiptoes she leaned over and gave his check a light kiss then unlaced their fingers and wrapped her arms around his neck relaxing into his arms. After the initial shock wore off he encircled her tiny waist within his arms and nuzzled her shoulder whispering contentedly “Thanks Maxie".   
  
They stood like that for a few more moments allowing Alec to put to memory her scent, a slight tint of vanilla with the undeniable scent of just Max. As they pulled away from eachother and looked into eachothers eyes lost in their happy thoughts they were startled when an urgent sounding voice called out to Max.   
  
Alec looked over Max’s shoulder as a young X-7 came barreling towards her. As soon as he reached her he stood at attention and proceeded in an urgent yet monotone voice.   
  
“Ma’am we have a situation concerning Ray and another X-7 ma’am"   
  
Snapping at the sound of Ray’s name, she asked urgently “where?"   
  
“Down by the mess hall ma’am"   
  
As soon as he pointed out the way Max blurred as fast as she could in that direction, cursing herself for not stopping by TC earlier this week as guilt and worry settled into her being overtaking her once blissful mood. As she approached the building she could hear cheering and the sound of scuffling emanating from within TC’s designated cafeteria. Not slowing down in the slightest she banged open the door and was greeted with the many shouts and cheering of a clustered group in the centre of the room, obviously surrounding a fist-fight.   
  
Her paranoia escalated as she heard the tale end of the current calls from the excited group.   
  
“Yay! Go for it Tim. Teach the little serpent a lesson" screamed out one voice   
  
“How’s it feel Familiar to get your ass kicked by transgenic filth?" taunted another.   
  
“What’s the matter Ray? Daddy didn’t teach you to fight?" came a harsh voice.   
  
“Stop it Tim! He never did anything to you!" some girl pleaded.   
  
“Tim Stop! Max will seriously get pissed!" a voice tried to reason.   
  
In the center of the Mess hall young Ray White was on his feet trying to block the punches coming his way, while nursing his side a little from when the boy in front of him had kicked him. He really couldn’t understand what he did to upset the boy; he was just eating and joking around with Liz when the boy had roughly pushed him to the floor from his spot on the bench seat. His piece of toast flying out of his fingers and he had knocked his funny bone on the floor. All up his right arm tingles swept through. Groaning at the sensation he turned when the boy had grabbed onto his shirt and lifted him to his feet.   
  
“Think your better than us huh?" then with that Ray felt a strong fist hit his stomach almost making him want to hurl up any breakfast he just digested.   
  
Croaking from his bent over position he looked startled at the boy “what? I never said I was"   
  
The boy just laughed harshly and that’s when Ray noticed the rest of the crowd surrounding them with Liz struggling to break through the males. They were all young ranging from 7 to 10 yr olds. Ray was only 8 but he knew the basics of fighting, had learnt from his new mommy and from watching his dad. But he still didn’t have the proper training to hold off the angry X-7.   
  
“That’s what you think Familiar! You come to our home and think you own everything, like you belong" he taunted “but you don’t! You’re the enemy! And shouldn’t even be allowed to be here!"   
  
“I don’t think I own everything!" Ray shouted back indignant.   
  
Tim as the X-7 was formally known as was new to TC and had heard about the young Familiar residing here. He had immediately disliked him and had watched every move he made. He saw the young boy play with the beautiful X-7 girl and was slightly pissed because he shouldn’t even be allowed to mingle with his kind.   
  
Slowly circling eachother sizing eachother up Tim just glowered.   
  
“The only reason you’re here is because of Max, no one likes you! You should just leave"   
  
Bristling with the insult Ray stood stiffly and faced Tim before in a deadly calmed voice said “you’re wrong"   
  
Smirking at Ray he just shrugged and said condescendingly “says the Familiar who kills our kind"   
  
Outraged Ray lunged at him all the while screaming “I’m not like that!"   
  
After that it was just a bunch of punches and kicks while people on the side line either cheered or attempted to break it up. They lost track of time and both boys were hurting, Ray had a small cut on his lip and he was sure to have a black eye when this was over, he was slightly hunched over his right side trying to protect it while deflecting the other boy’s punches.   
  
Tim on the other hand wasn’t as bad just a bruised up face and a cut lip. He saw that Ray was favoring his right side and went in for the blow. As he swept out Rays feet and straddled him he raised his fist and was about to end it when suddenly a force so strong threw him roughly across the room.   
  
A booming voice called out in the room. As Max stood seething from where Tim had previously stood a deadly quiet settled over.   
  
“I said stand down!"   
  
Tim looked up from his disgruntled position on the other side of the hall in surprise before he quickly stood to attention and ignored the wince he felt in his side and head from his impromptu flight. Max was glaring at him dangerously behind her now present soldier mask.   
  
Stalking over to him slowly and calmly she revealed in the fact that she was emanating hostility and maternal protectiveness. Tim gulped but kept his position. He finally felt the shame of his actions catch up with him and wished he could take it back as his leader’s disappointment and anger radiated from her to him.   
  
“There had better be a fucking good explanation for this soldier!" Max said harshly without any grimace as she used profanity in front of the soldier and controlled her rapid morbid desire to violently pound into him all the while her insides screamed at her to run back to Ray and see if he was alright, but like second nature which she had developed it would be a blow in her authority to do such things, she knew what she had to do first. Take control and act like their leader. Age was not an issue; insubordination is not allowed and should be dealt with immediately as what was drilled and taught to her all to clearly at a young age. She knew there would be more break outs towards Ray if she didn’t set the rules, and as she glared at the young boy in front of her she knew she could never go to the extreme extent of punishment as was common at Manticore not that she could anyway. She glared at him ruthlessly behind her emotional wall and took charge instead.   
  
The young boy watched with a tremble of fear as his leader’s cold eyes stared him down and his gaze wavered under her intense scrutiny before his military training took in and he stood at attention gazing at a spot just behind her shoulder; mentally chiding himself for slipping and falling into the life of a commoner.   
  
“Well?" she barked.   
  
Standing even straighter than he was he answered her. “No ma’am there is no good reason for my actions ma’am"   
  
“Well then what the hell were you thinking?!"   
  
“Max calm down" Alec tried to sooth her before she flicked her eyes towards him and he saw the pain and turmoil this situation was causing her. He had just stood behind her to the side observing but he could tell Max was struggling to understand why this had happened and the absolute rage she was bottling up so she had some semblance of control. As the Nations leader it meant she was to assure everyone that they were all equals and ranked accordingly with the same respect as any other. At the moment Max’s maternal instincts and common sense were warring with eachother. The Transgenics were all delegated ranks accordingly but Max was the one with final word and everyone had agreed to this but as she stood there she knew that she had to act like a leader and not let her personal issues come forth. There was no favoritism allowed she knew that and she hated not being able to just give in and run to her little boy.   
  
Smiling ruefully to himself despite the situation *Man guess there’s no questioning that she’s mother material* then snapping out of it, not that anyone would have noticed Alec had slapped on his emotionless stoic face, he listened to what the X-7 had to say.   
  
“Ma’am I just wanted to prove that a Familiar should have no place here in Transgenic Central ma’am"   
  
“Oh and I suppose you think you can run this city better than me? Am I correct?" her tone void of emotion asked sharply.   
  
Looking at her startled he quickly went back to position “No ma’am of course not" confused at the 180 in conversation.   
  
“Then stop trying to take matters into you’re own hands! Am I not correct soldier that you knew of Rays and mine relationship?" She waited a beat before continuing “Then I am to assume soldier that you had planned to basically disregard you leader’s authority and pursue matters out of you’re own hands" Max then looked harshly around the room taking in slight joy at the flinches when her gaze landed on them. “Ray is not like them!" She spoke a tad bit louder addressing the whole room “Yes, he may be a familiar but he isn’t like his brethren!" Staring them down “Anyone against my opinion? If there is the slightest mistrust coming from you towards me step forward now, coz I’m telling you right now that your actions here today make it all to clear of the way you trust my actions. Does anyone have a problem with my position and lead?" sneering she looked at everyone and continued “I mean its obvious that you don’t like the way I lead by the disrespectful actions occurring today, so I’ll tell you what, you don’t want me, step forward and tell me why, I aint got no problems with opinions people" she looked around the room at the many young faces all acting out their soldier training to the tee. Noticing their hesitation she snapped “Well?"   
  
An immediate chorus of ‘No ma’am’ reverted around the room.   
  
“Anyone that touches him again has to answer to me, is that clear?" a collective chorus of ‘yes ma’am’ was heard. She turned her icy glare back at the X-7. “Is that clear soldier" she snapped.   
  
“Yes ma’am"   
  
Nodding she dismissed him “Get out of my sight, and spread the word!" then with that she walked back to Ray who was now being cradled by Liz, the young girl who had taken a liking to him.   
  
Before she got there she heard the X-7 call out to her.   
  
“ma’am" he said in a low voice still at attention.   
  
She just raised an eyebrow when she turned to look at him still emotionless.   
  
“Ma’am you’re a great leader and I'll follow you and your every command there’s no doubt the respect we all have for you" hesitating his next words “I...we just don’t understand why you love this familiar ma’am, he’s was born a pure Familiar and last time I checked they’re a hater of our kind"   
  
Sighing she noticed that it was just Alec, Ray, Liz and the X-7 left in the room with her. “At ease" she walked over to him crouching slightly finally showing her emotions on her beautiful face. Grabbing his hand gently as he stood there “Look I don’t expect you to understand, its none of your business the going-on’s with my personal life, but I want you to know that my loyalty is with transgenics" she watched him nod, not even hesitating and smiled inwardly “Then trust my decision with Ray, he is a familiar, but like I said he’s not like them, I care for him because of that and also because he’s just a little boy just like you are, we are being taught to understand the warped mind of ordinaries and their decisions concerning us, but cant you see that what you are doing towards Ray is exactly the same thing as what the ordinaries do towards us? I like to think our kind are somewhat above all the stereotypical bullshit, and if what your saying about you’re loyalty is true" she watched as he nodded to give her his back up of his earlier statement “then I suggest you stop following what you were once taught and look deeper than the cave-man period of ‘fight now ask later’ syndrome’" she looked at him softly and squeezed his hand then stood up. “Understand? He’s a good kid, he’s different from us, but were all different there’s so much more to him than just being a familiar...umm sorry what was your name?"   
  
“Tim ma’am"   
  
“Tim" she rolled the name off her tongue and looked at him “suites you, anyway if you don’t like him leave him be, I meant what I said before, lay a hand on him again you’ll answer to me"   
  
“Yes ma’am" he said shamefully “I am sorry ma’am"   
  
“Good, then we understand eachother, you seem like a good kid Tim so stay out of trouble okay" Max looked at him and saw the eagerness of approval shining in the depth of his ice blue eyes but couldn’t bring herself at the moment to do it, instead she gave him a small smile and said casually “I’ll catch ya round, but next time you see Ray you either say your sorry to him because frankly its not me that needs an apology, or you leave him alone" with a final warning glance she turned back towards Ray.   
  
Gently crouching beside Liz she told her gently that she could now leave. She looked down at the blonde boy and saw his many cuts and bruises and she felt his pain like it were her own, shaking off the idea of wanting to shed a tear she was once again shaking with rage at the absurdity of the situation, she tried to control her emotions. *it’s not like he feels the extent of the pain, and he heals just as quickly as we do*   
  
Ray had taken the basic course of withstanding pain in the time he spent at the breeding cult school, and she had never been so grateful because of it. He was hurt she could tell from her training in first aid, he probably had some bruised ribs but nothing that his genes wouldn’t fix quickly. Sighing and getting that anger back she brushed aside his hair from his face.   
  
“Hey baby" she said softly while caressing his brow “so... I leave for awhile and you get yourself into trouble huh?" she teased lightly while holding out her arms to him.   
  
“Urgh!" he groaned as he made his way into her lap “I swear I didn’t start it!" Ray said defensively in a little boys tone laced with indignation. He wrapped his arms around her.   
  
“He just came up to me, I didn’t do anything wrong, he kept yelling at me about not being here and wanting me gone" he said in a sad voice still trying to maintain his indifferent persona.   
  
Max just looked down at the tired little boy and sighed “I know sweetie C’mon, let’s get you to Luke so he can check you out"   
  
“No!" he started wriggling to get out of her grasp but she held on “Mommy I’m fine I just want to go home, I don’t want to see anyone else, I want to be with you and sleep I’ll heal, I heal just as quick as you and plus I don’t feel anything" he looked up at her with a distinguished pout and she relented.   
  
“Ray..." she started but he cut her off.   
  
“I’m tired" he pressed. “Please" he said meekly putting his head in the crook of her neck.   
  
“It’ll be real quick Ray, I’m not going anywhere" she said soothingly.   
  
Jerking in response of what she just said he remembered his earlier anger at her for being absent. Its not that he couldn’t look after himself he knew how to do that, but he just needed her presence there. He escaped her fast enough so that she didn’t have a chance to hold on and prevent him from leaving her.   
  
“But you did" he cried out now instantly charged up “for a whole fuckin week you left!" he stood before her eye’s blazing under his unshed tears and defiant mask.   
  
Max stared at him startled at his complete change of mood and use of the ‘F’ word.   
  
“You left! You left! You weren’t here to tuck me in, or read to me, or talk to me, I waited for you to come back every night! I missed you and you didn’t once miss me I know because everytime I woke up you weren’t there like mom’s should be, you’re just like the boy who beat me up, you hate me because I’m different" he looked to the ground and whispered hoarsely “because I’m a familiar" then he went back to being angry with her “just go leave again I don’t need you anyway!" he looked at her and glared with contempt. He looked about him silently telling himself to not shed the tears and be strong like his dead father. He spotted Alec and just turned his face the other way.   
  
Ray blamed him and that ordinary for keeping Max away and he hated them both.   
  
Max had listened to his childish ramblings with shock, each sentence cutting into her heart and sending bolts of pain throughout her whole body. She ached all over and knew that she couldn’t deny her absence or justify reasons for why she stayed at her apartment outside TC but as she looked at the struggling defiant young boy in front of her she regretted it with her whole being. He had accused her with the naiveness of a young child babbling away small nothings that were everything to him and testimony that he was anything but ready and able to be independent.   
  
She wasn’t blind; most TC residents didn’t like him because he was Whites son and only tolerated him because he was with her. The blonde haired boy and unexpectedly wormed his way into her heart and had guaranteed himself the unconditional love Max never knew she was capable of. As she looked at him pleadingly she thought about where he would go; A Foster home? They would eat him alive and send him to some child laborer company. She refused to even contemplate such a thing as a shiver ran down her.   
  
She had abused his loyalty and love which hurt him and now he doubted her love, a love that she herself could not understand in retrospect. The bond that had occurred between them was surprising and her maternal instincts just kicked in. Max reached out to him cautiously fearing rejection.   
  
“Ray no...Baby that’s not true at all, I know I wasn’t here for awhile but I had to work and I had missions to do-“   
  
“What for roller boy?" Ray snorted.   
  
Alec tensed and waited with baited breath for Max’s response but was startled at her brush off to such a comment. He guessed she was just focusing on the matter at hand.   
  
“I’m not justifying my actions but I need you to know that I do love you. I never meant to hurt you Ray or make it seem like I abandoned you" She struggled to know what else to say, *what else  _could_  she say?* She looked at him then bowing her head in defeat when he just glared at her feeling her heart being torn apart. She guessed she deserved this but she never would guess that she could feel so hurt and as if she had failed this bad in her whole life before this moment.   
  
“I never cared that you were a familiar" she whispered hoarsely, the emotional overload taking it toll before she cleared her thought and continued “you know that." Head still bowed “I know you’re smart enough to know that if I promise you to not leave that it will inevitably be broken. Your intelligent that way" she chanced a smile his way, still getting no response from the now apparently disinterested child “ but I won’t leave you unless I have to, I’ll always be back for you... I thought you knew that. Guess I misread that one ey?" pausing and taking another breath “You should know that I have things to do baby, I’m so sorry Ray. I really am"   
  
Alec saw Max close to breaking down and went to move to her but then changed his mind at seeing the way she sagged and knew that his offer of comfort wasn’t welcomed. She needed Ray. He knew that before but he saw it now first hand by her emotional breakdown. It took a lot to break her and he knew that because she refused and defied anything to make her remotely weak.   
  
Ray struggled to be angry but he looked down at the woman he looked upto, the person he saw as his mother and felt a pain in his chest. He hated being angry with her but he was so scared at night and he missed her so much yet she never came. He knew he was being unreasonable, he knew that she had other priorities besides him but he hurt knowing they were more important than him. Ray shook his head at his selfishness and felt ashamed as he looked at Max as she cried weakly in front of him. He didn’t want to disappoint her and promised himself to be stronger and less dependant although he knew he would want her to be with him always he would make her proud by not sounding selfish again.   
  
Feeling like his chest would explode he let out a small sob and ran into her arms wrapping his arms around her neck causing Max to fall on her back. She immediately wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back soothingly.   
  
“I’m sorry mommy, don’t cry, I know you love me" he cried into her chest from his position lying on top of her “I was just angry I’m sorry please don’t cry please" he just kept crying and Max whispered in his ear soothingly “Its okay baby" repeatedly. “Shhhh, it’s alright" while wiping her eyes dry and using her other hand to rub his back lightly.   
  
“I’m sorry" he repeated softly as the emotional and physical strain came down on him leaving him weak and tired. He held onto her more tightly as she got up not wanting to leave her.   
  
“I love you Ray" she said when she stood and shifted him into a more comfortable position. She rubbed her check lightly on the side of his head then turned her head more and gave him a motherly kiss on the check. He had tears running down his face still but he had calmed down from his big sob fest.   
  
He mumbled back to her as she started walking to the entrance “love you mum" then realizing she had started to walk he replied urgently “No goin to Luke! Want to go home okay?" he requested in a small voice.   
  
“Yes baby" she said calming him “were going home" With that he nodded and drifted off.   
  
“But I’m still getting Luke to check up on you from our place" she told him silently when they arrived home, but received no answer; he was sleeping in her arms. Smiling contently she tried not jostling him which was easy for a transgenic.   
  
Ray had tightly wrapped his arms around Max and laid his head on her shoulder, she felt the tears he shed before on her neck. Rubbing his back Max looked at Alec with a heartbroken expression. He sighed and realized that her little high from this morning was now extinguished. He wanted to go out and find that young X-7 and pound into him because of it, well not really coz he was only 9 but he would love to see him punished instead of just being verbally abused.   
  
He opened her apartment door for them and walked beside her silently and watched as she tried to lay him on her bed which was noticeably the one he had been sleeping on while she was away. After tucking him in and watching as he curled up into the pillow and holding onto it she kissed his forehead and left the room silently.   
  
She looked at Alec and told him to go find Luke and send him to her then start arranging for a meeting in half an hour.   
  
Nodding he reached for her hand and squeezed gently reassuring her everything would be okay. She smiled softly at him then went inside her room again closing the door softly behind her.   
  
“Hey baby, were home" she said softly as she crawled into bed behind spooning him. She had lain on her side with one arm draped around his small waist and the other bent on her pillow to keep her head up. “I love you lil guy" She said softly brushing the hair out of his face. She spent awhile just listening to him breath softly beside her and felt a pang as she remembered their fight earlier. “I’ll never leave you" smiling ruefully “you’re stuck with my transgenic stubborn ass"   
  
“Max! Is that anyway to talk to an 8 yr old boy" someone from the doorway said scandalously and teasing.   
  
She was shoved out of her motherly trance at the sound of the voice and immediately her motherly instincts took over. Jumping out of bed and resuming a fighting stance; all without jostling the bed and jerking the bundle curled on its side sleeping. Her eyes zeroed in on an impressed yet cautious Luke. He raised his eyebrow at her.   
  
“Hmm impressive" the double meaning statement hung in the air for a moment as Max contemplated it. She didn’t know if he meant her agility skills or her motherly and slightly alert persona.   
  
Deciding to just ignore it completely she looked at Luke and slipped her leader face on “Ray was in a fight, can you check him out for me while I attend a meeting?"   
  
Realizing that Max was in no mood to play around he nodded “sure no problem Max"   
  
Softening her face slightly she looked at him and gave a small smile “thanks Luke I really appreciate this" she turned back to look at Ray one more time and crouched beside his running her fingers softly down his face the whispered quietly that she would be back before standing up and squaring her shoulders. “If he wakes up just tell him I’m at HQ ok?"   
  
“Sure" He proceeded to go over and sit softly besides the little boy unpacking a few bandages and disinfectants from the bag he was carrying. Looking at Ray he was slightly disgruntled being so close to a Familiar.   
  
“He wont bite you know" Max said devoid of emotion leaning against the doorframe watching him with cold eyes.   
  
Startled that she was still here he looked at the ground avoiding her eyes “that’s why he’s in this situation because to us he’s the freak" shaking her head from side to side she smiled with no humor “isn’t that so funny, were the freaks to ordinaries and he’s a freak to us" slowing her voice down “He’s a fucking child Luke he wont kill you"   
  
“Max-“ he started apologizing.   
  
“They wanted him gone, thought he was a danger, a threat" she continued softly as if he didn’t say anything “this X-7 boy thought it would be upto him to teach the ‘snake’ how unwelcome he was at freak central, aint that just ironic?"   
  
Luke looked at her and saw that she had so much pain in her eyes as she told him this. At that moment he respected her so much more for choosing to be their leader while mothering a Familiar in a place that hated him and carrying out all the pain the little boy was causing her. He felt ashamed and compelled to see what was so special about this little boy that had grabbed his leader’s heart.   
  
“Look whatever" she said exasperated with this conversation. “Just check up on him and wait until he gets up or I come back, can you do that?"   
  
“Yes ma’am" the X-5 replied wanting to make it up to her.   
  
“Good" she then turned around and left. He sighed and looked down at the little boy before thoroughly yet gently checking his many bumps and cuts.   
  
As she walked into HQ the murmurs dwindled and she unconsciously ran her fingers through her hair. The room’s occupants were looking at her expectantly as she strolled to the front of the room to address all of them. As she got there she took off her jacket and put it on the back of her chair. She glanced at Alec and he gave her an encouraging smile, she gave him a small smile back then cleared her throat looking about the room.   
  
“Hey all, I know I’ve been MIA for awhile, but I had every confidence that you could manage without me am I right?" at the various nods she continued “I called this meeting to round up any issues that are needed to be addressed and also to aware people of the new system going out, but before all that I need an update on our food quantity, meds, money, population growth and weapon supply. Josh what’s happening with the food?"   
  
The big guy stepped forward “We are needing more food soon, but right now we doing alright, low on drinks and meat though, organized already for supply run, pick up in 2 days"   
  
Nodding she approved the plans and looked at Sarah an X-5 that joined them 3 months ago. She was head of the medical department. “We are getting daily blood donors filling up our blood banks and were slowly infiltrating the local hospital getting the equipment we need slowly as to not cause suspicion, but we have gotten a contact to give us the rest of our medical needs. Within the week the exchange will happened. So we now have an almost functioning hospital near the Mess hall. We also scouted the abandoned building and found many cots that just need mattresses that will also be coming with the supplies the transgenics that got surgery training are stepping forward and we now have at least 5 able surgeons in TC ma’am"   
  
Amazed she smiled at Sarah in appreciation “Great work Sarah, when is the exchange and how much is it costing us?"   
  
Blushing at the slight praise “It’s 250,000 ma’am and I’ve organized a group to go out on Thursday to watch the exchange"   
  
“I want your team to see me or Alec so we know who’s going okay? Josh you too I want a team organized to accompany you. We can’t afford to trust anyone on the outside, were doing this as a basic op. Understood?" she looked around the room at the silent soldiers who nodded. “Good" Max nodded at them then looked at Mole “how’s our weaponry supply"   
  
“The weapons are enough to supply this nation with two guns each and then some, we have also scored some other goodies like AKA’s, sniper guns, machine guns, electrodes, knives, sound blasters, grenades, double edged swords, oh and Alec I know you’ll love this, we got our hands on some Japanese samurai swords Katana’s and.... Nunchaku’s" smirking at Alec’s instant perked fascination Mole continued “the knew heat activated ray gun’s that they’ve brought out" Mole smirked in self satisfaction “were getting another shipment tomorrow with ammo and such, the store rooms have been relocated to one of the buildings near the pub and HQ for easier access amongst surprise visits also each knew resident is assigned one gun to them from the begging" Mole looked at her and Alec expectantly.   
  
“Great work pal" Alec said while Max just nodded her head in agreement. He looked indifferent but inside he was proud for making them happy. He didn’t like them at first but he saw the work they did and found himself respecting them, especially Max; the 09’ escapee who had gained the confidence of a Nation who was taught to hate her. He looked out for her like she was his little sister.   
  
She treated him with respect and he adored her, she was so full of life when she finally got into her leadership mode, greeting and giving people the sense of belonging and respect they never got at Manticore. He could tell from the beginning it was futile trying to fight falling for her, she was easy to love and care about and everyone here would die for the feisty vixen he was sure of that.   
  
She went out of her way to welcome everyone warmly and make them apart of the cause but she never got to close, she would leave them wanting. He smiled ruefully at that, her ability to lead was natural and people followed her because she ignited the fight within them to stand up for them selves.   
  
Mole looked around the room and noticed the many X-5 males staring at her adoringly. Shaking his head he could never understand the choice of men she fell for, an ordinary and a familiar. Mole could tolerate the familiar because he was at least a little boy but the ordinary was another story. Many of the occupants of TC had tried getting Max hooked up with one of her own, subtly of course but to no avail.   
  
Not to say the males didn’t try of course, sometimes it was amusing how many would try to come onto the beautiful leader, but everyone knew that she was off limits and not because of Logan but because of Alec, their second in command. He was the one she was supposed to be with and everyone knew that. Didn’t deter the many males that wanted her though but they still all knew.   
  
Mole had zoned out the rest of the meeting and was watching the transgenics milling around again after being dismissed.   
  
“Did you catch the end bit Mole?" Alec asked cheekily “or were you to busy staring at our beloved leader?"   
  
“Piss off Alec I wasn’t staring" he growled.   
  
“Suure you weren’t" he drawled out. “But just so you know I’d wipe the bit of drool right there" Alec indicated the side of his mouth “then report to Dix and get your name on the roster so we can tally how many residents we have" Alec chuckled as he headed towards Max’s office.   
  
Mole just glared at him and was about to scream something quite unsuitable for the little boy that just entered the room. He noticed the dishelved little boy walking in heading towards Max’s office sleepily but still with the aura of indifference that Mole was quite used to seeing from the little familiar. Mole knew his place and never said or did anything to Ray but he had to admit that once you saw him and Max interact there was no question that he wasn’t any threat to the transgenics.   
  
Mole took notice of his appearance and saw that he looked bad; he had a cut on his upper lip and a wrapped wrist, he also walked favoring his left leg and slightly blocking his right side. He was pouting and Mole let slip a smile at how cute he looked before shaking the idea off and once again scowling menacingly, heading to Dix so he could explain this roster bullshit to him.   
  
Ray was snapped awake before glaring heatedly as he saw Alec stand over Max as she looked at the maps in front of her. He pouted at the fact she was here when he woke up and had to see Luke looking at him instead of her welcoming face.   
  
He admired his ‘mother’ as she quickly scanned the maps tracing her finger over the many lines and stuff on the paper. She kept tucking a stray hair behind her ear and she furrowed her eyebrows in concentration. She mumbled something to Alec as she pointed something out and he nodded then pointed to something else. She furrowed her eyebrows even more then looked up smiling and nodding her head, she turned around and gave Alec an approving smile and hugged him, that’s when Ray noticed the sparkly bracelet she was wearing, and he knew he hadn’t seen it before. His scowl intensifying he kept watching the scene.   
  
Max was concentrating trying to figure out the best way of placing the men around the pick up place for the Meds and food without being noticed. She decided that she would get them exchanged so it could happen simultaneously. Although she was quite secure with her skills Max knew her talents, and arranging for a basic op wasn’t one of them, sure she could plan a heist, but that was only to suit her. She wasn’t used to organizing such a big group extravaganza. That was always Zack’s job, and now she was depended upon to do it. Shaking her head and tucking the strand of loose hair she concentrated more trying to figure the best positions in which to place her men. Alec had just pointed out a few spots helping her out and she was grateful for having his support. He was usually the one who got her to see where and how to do things like this, subtly helping and teaching her the stuff she missed out on without saying it out loud.   
  
That’s why he was second in command, because as many people have told her 494 was a born leader, and was bred the skills to lead and organize, yet they looked to her and not him for guidance. She knew that it was really him doing all the leadership stuff, yet he never complained and just helped her be the best she could be without making it seem she was incompetent. She really admired him for that, knowing he had her back without asking for anything in return but her friendship. Smiling she turned to him and gave him a hug content to feel the comfort after this morning and laid her head on his shoulder knowing he understood her need for the embrace.   
  
Suddenly someone cleared their throat rudely.   
  
Stunned she disentangled herself from him and turned towards the door annoyed opening her mouth to rip into whoever was there. Her face broke out into a loving grin at who was there and she walked around her desk and crouched down opening her arms and waited for Ray to walk into them before standing up and balancing him on her hip.   
  
“Hey little guy" she ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead “have a nice sleep?"   
  
He pouted and said indignantly “you weren’t there"   
  
Sighing “Ray I had a meeting baby. I had to leave" she said reasoning with him. He nodded dismissively then laid his tired head on her shoulder “you got Luke to check on me when I was asleep, you’re sneaky" he tsked.   
  
Max laughed and smile “Pfft, that’s not sneaky I’m just smart, your stubborn and wouldn’t have let Luke look at you when awake am I right" she said knowingly, he just shrugged and avoided her eyes still keeping the slight pout. “So I was glad you fell asleep though your healing well the bruises have faded slightly" she said while running soft fingers over his bruised cheek before changing the subject and smiled at him ruefully “I missed your beautiful blues though, c’mere let me look" she shifted his head by putting and tracing her finger under his chin and waited for his eyes to meet hers, he was still pouting adorably so she mocked his pout and pulled a face. He broke out into a tired smile after just glaring at her.   
  
“Hey! Don’t tease me" he said indignantly.   
  
“But your more handsome when you smile" she said and smiled as he blushed lightly and looked away complaining.   
  
“Muumm!" he cried in boyish embarrassment.   
  
Laughing again she shifted him again “alright babe, I gotta work you wana stay or leave?" he just answered her by strengthening his hold on her.   
  
“Alright guess your staying"   
  
“Humph" he said from the crook of her shoulder tiredly “meany" he mumbled before closing his eyes and dozing off again at her tender touch and slight rocking.   
  
She smiled motherly at him before walking back to Alec. “Sorry" she mumbled softly.   
  
“No problem mama" he said teasingly.   
  
“Hey!" she said indignant, before soothing Ray by humming to him and rocking him more. Then more quietly she glared at him and repeated her ‘hey!’.   
  
Alec just smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Hmmm always wondered where he got that from" then mockingly and placing a hand on a hip “hey!"   
  
Max glared at him “whatever" she said dismissively. Luke then knocked on the door and poked his head in.   
  
“Hey Luke" Alec said cheerily claiming a seat on the couch.   
  
“Hey Alec, what up man?" he replied as he stepped in noticing it was okay.   
  
“Nothing man, just mother hen here trying to organize a surveillance crew for the Medical pickup, while rocking her baby boy" he leaned conspiriously over to Luke then looked both left then right as if checking for someone “you think I could get him to order her to get laid, she’s wound up so tight it’s a wonder how she can walk" nodding and grinning before he yelped in surprise as Max pinched him on the underside of his arm.   
  
“Hey! Woman ever heard of a joke" he pouted “that really hurt"   
  
“Oh shut up you big baby, before you wake the real one up, and FYI he does not control me" she glared at him trying to pull of her ‘don’t fuck with me’ pose but failing because of the little boy nestled in her arms.   
  
“Okay, great!" Luke said amused and slightly scared that he’ll be caught in the cross fire of one of Max and Alec’s infamous fights.   
  
Turning his attention to Max “well the ‘real baby’s’ okay, he just has a bruised side and a sprained wrist but everything else isn’t major, wont even know he was in a fight within a couple of hours. His healing is just as good as yours; the swelling of his eye has already gone down considerably" he pointed out as Max was looking over him.   
  
“Thanks Luke" she said before sitting on the couch next to Alec, Ray still in her arms. He stirred slightly then went back to sleeping. “He wasn’t any trouble when he woke up was he?"   
  
“Oh nah, he was just sour that he saw me instead of you, got straight out of bed as soon as I said where you were like he wasn’t in any pain"   
  
“That’s probably because he wasn’t, he was taught to withstand and block the pain out" she traced patterns on his back lightly. “He’s getting really good at that" she said to no one in particular.   
  
Luke studied the little bundle in her arms critically “Amazing, maybe we could learn how to do that and use it against them"   
  
Max narrowed her eyes at the use of ‘them’.   
  
Luke shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat as if he was coffing “you know against the familiars"   
  
Alec butted in before Max could tap into her motherly instincts and rip into Luke “I think that would be great Maxie, if we could learn the extent of their pain threshold we could have the upper hand on them, we would be superior to them in fighting its just our pain acknowledgement that fucks us up"   
  
“Yea I guess" she relented as she looked between the two males “I’ll ask Ray when he wakes up ok?" she looked at Ray snuggled against her “and Alec... don’t swear in front of him"   
  
Rolling his eyes at her he addressed Luke. “Oh! Luke report to Dix will ya, Max set up a system that will access the necessary units more easily, we need you to get your name, designation, address and skills typed into the system. He’ll explain the rest when you get there" Alec said as he noticed Luke raise his eyebrow at ‘address’. TC wasn’t grided properly so Max had stayed up sometime this week after an EO mission to identify the streets and buildings, she had conducted her own recon and looked at TC from all angles and with the help of Logan she got an aerial view as well as her own personal Intel. She was making it more like a city than an abandoned part of Seattle. He beamed at her when she told him what she had done, she was nervous as if he would laugh at her. Smiling at the memory he remembered that she was so pretty smiling at him the way she did when he accepted her plans for TC. Almost like seeking approval even though she got last word on how TC would be run anyway.   
  
Dismissing Luke he then paid attention to Max and the idea’s she threw out to him. She learnt fast and he grew proud of her as the days went by. She was handling things with such ease, it would seem she was never absent from the Manticore teachings. She almost gave him a run for his money in the fast learning department; he held the record for being a fast self learner at Manticore but she was stiff competition. At first she was so clueless at how things went like strategic planning, heading missions deployments pretty basic stuff, now she knew how to handle herself, she was still a bit self conscious, but he helped boost her confidence by telling her it was great and suggesting things she could do to make the missions run smoother. But other than that she had it down and he was left to just admire her.   
  
Pausing to watch for a beat Luke then turned and left the small family alone. It was picture perfect Alec had outstretched one arm placing it on the back of the couch behind Max, and Max had leant slightly on him to get comfortable and held some more papers in front of them discussing softly to one another as Ray lay slumped in her arms.   
  
A little while latter Max had left Ray with Alec in her office so she could do the rounds. She often went out and about having small conversations with everyone making them feel welcomed, she enjoyed it and with her memory she had memorized everyone’s names, designations and specialty. Often when she was strolling along she would send smiles and wave at them not particularly going anywhere but looking out for new people. She loved being their leader at times like this, just friendly conversation and an equalness that was amongst them all. No-one was better than another and she loved how they banded together in making TC their home.   
  
Over time they had put out cleaning crews and organized the place up, she now had a fully functioning City at her disposal; electricity and running water at their beck and call thanks to their skills in hacking into neighboring power stations and major water lines. They didn’t have to worry bout bills and stuff because they had set up the water and electricity system to which enabled them to place a couple of extra cents to rich peoples bills, making it impossible to trace back to them. The water system had taken a bit longer to succeed due to the fact that the new water systems ran outside of TC perimeters thanks to the radioactivity spill and new council management. Max had arranged a group in which built a new pipe line that connected from the old water system to the new discreetly so they could also tap into water without using the old Boiling method.    
  
She smiled finally thanking Manticore for the training they had taught them. She would never admit it to Logan but even an X-8 could out hack him. With their superior reading and typing ability they were great at hacking superior codes and evading particular barriers.   
  
Max had decided earlier on to get training started again making sure that the younger series were getting the same training as the older ones had, catching them up so that they could defend themselves physically and mentally at top condition. As a bonus it was also a way to keep them structured and occupied during the day, she didn’t want them to end up stir crazy so she sent word out for Alfa males to set up a training room and start teaching fighting maneuvers and strategic planning.   
  
With that thought she let her mind linger to her sudden growth in strength and ability, she had noticed for awhile now that she was becoming quicker and stronger than the average transgenic. She never trained explicitly like the rest of TC, having had a schedule with that excluded the martial arts training from her new organized time table of chores and tasks.   
  
She had refused to be apart of it claiming she was too busy with more commanding duties, but in all seriousness she felt this vague fear that the abnormality of her new acquired skills would just generate more of a spectacle than what she wanted. So she remained aloof about it and merely brushed it aside as just a phase.   
  
Her ability to come out of the place two nights ago for that B&E assignment was baffling though; she had punched through a 6 inch double window with just one strike when she recalled a few weeks back that when she had done that same thing she was left with an ache in her right wrist. When doing the same action a few weeks later and breaking through it like it was nothing left a girl shaken at the discovery, she brushed it off to adrenalin though but knew some freaky things was happening to her, the ability to think and process quicker and efficiently like it seemed she wasn’t thinking at all just letting her senses and instincts take over her body without thought.   
  
Max also noticed that she seemed to make time slow down considerably around her when she blurred from place to place as if it weren’t her that was speeding up it was time slowing down.   
  
It scared her because she didn’t know what was happening, its not like she didn’t want the new found talents its just she didn’t know why she was the only one getting them. Learning new things and executing them at above transgenic level was amazing, yet she couldn’t get why she felt an impending fear that came with her new skills, she also contemplated the arrival of the new ruins adorning her skin. Usually with her anything good always seemed to fuck her around tenfold. Perhaps these new signs were explanation to her sudden weirdness.   
  
Deciding for once to not let this discourage her she went to the local training room in defiance and watched the X-5s and X-6s duel in the middle of the room while another group of X-7 and X-8 were being taught how to jump to high places in one leap.   
  
Max paid attention to them for awhile egging on a young girl as it was her turn to try and leap up to the second floor. *that’s right...gain some speed centre your body then push off imaging your center lift with you* she watched as the girl made it to the second story and pulled her tongue playfully at the boy she had been previously chatting to before being called on. Smirking after he glared at her it was his turn to now jump. Mentally cheering him on as well as he flawlessly landed on the second story in front of his girl friend. They both high fived and went to sit further back so they could continue their talk.   
  
Smiling Max stood in the doorway letting her gaze languidly slide across the room away from the young X series to the dueling men. She recognized all of the males currently working on the mats and stood in awe at how graceful they all looked when fighting eachother.   
  
Jayce the Alfa heading the class stood on the sides, arms crossed in front of him shouting out orders at all of them and pointing out flaws to their maneuvers before demonstrating the proper way before standing back and watching them until they corrected and succeeded with the technique or maneuver.   
  
Max mentally pulled from the back of her memory and remembered that Jayce was the highest at hand to hand in his division at Manticore. When he first came to TC and had their welcoming chat he had brought it up in the conversation.   
  
Looking around the room at the various matches going on she was fascinated at their various techniques and style instantly memorizing moves and processing it unconsciously. Smiling she remembered the exhilaration she felt when sparring and training exercises were dealt to her, despite the harsh conditions in which her group were taught in and before her escape she had gloried in the feel of power and strength that exuded from her when paired up with one of her brothers or sisters.   
  
Suddenly she heard Jayce stop them and they all went into formation in four perfect rows at ease waiting for Jayce to instruct them further. Watching in pride at the troops Max waited a beat before she was just about to step out again. as she turned to leave she heard Jayce call out to her.   
  
“Max! Hold up" he started jogging over to her. All heads turned to stare curiously at Max as Jayce approached her.   
  
The training room’s main floor was just the bottom room of a studio building located next to the hospital. It was a big enough room to allow 50 training transgenics fight it out with space. It was a two story building. Max supposed it was an abandoned hype Club due to the open space and wide room. On adjacent sides there was a floor space over looking the middle ground almost like a balcony but with enough room to fit 20 people on it on both sides. Most the fighting happened on ground floor anyway and the second story was used for when the middle floor was too packed to fight on it.   
  
“Hey Jayce" Max said tentively “I hope I didn’t disturb your class"   
  
“Nah" he said dismissively with a hand gesture before giving her his most charming smile “course not, not everyday we see our leader here"   
  
Smiling and relaxing a bit “yea I know but I had to check the place out sometime" looking about admirably “it’s wonderful, Alec did a good job with this place" then turning back to look at Jayce “Its great the way they’re shaping up Jayce, you’re doing a great job" she praised him “ so alright imma blaze-“ she started saying wit a smile.   
  
“No wait, how bout you take me on? I was just about to start combating with the class anyway" he smiled down at her charmingly “think you can take me"   
  
Max rolled her eyes playing along.   
  
“Pfft! You’ll be eating the mat in no time buddy" she reverted into her over confident stance. One hand on hip, cocked to one side with a smirk and eye brow raise. “think your ego can take me?" then she just looked at him while he smirked at her.   
  
“I don’t know Jayce , I do have a lot of other things to do..." she said uncertainly shattering the image of self-assurance.   
  
“C’mon" he egged her on good naturedly “I need a challenge and I heard you were the best out here" he gave her a look saying ‘yea right’ “even though I have 10 yrs training on you prove it to me" slipping from the disbelieving to the uncanny annoying look that screamed ‘tell me I’m wrong’.   
  
Shrugging off the unease that settled with in her she stood up to the challenge.   
  
“Yeah well I got 10 yrs of street smarts on you" she walked towards the ring making sure her ‘don’t fuck with me’ attitude was in place. Swaying her hips enticingly she slightly let herself drown in the exhilarated feelings overcoming her. Tugging off her jacket and letting it rest at the bottom of the ring she entered it and glanced around while proceeding to stretch out her muscles in anticipation to the work out they’ll inevitably get.   
  
realizing that this is just what she had needed she let herself relax slightly and mentally told herself this was a great way to calm her down about any abnormalities in her abilities. The rest of the room’s occupants had already made space for the fight. As Max was getting ready she realized that there seemed to be more people than what she remembered, shrugging it off she went to face Jayce who was now giving her that cocky grim that adorned Alec’s face as well as most X-5 males. She concluded that it was part of their genetic make up and taught to them at an early stage as a means to piss her off. Everytime Alec was about to piss her off he seemed to automatically adapt that cheeky smirk that was currently on Jayce’s face.   
  
“So mister" she said as she approached him predatorily. “How do you want me" she said cheekily then outright laughed at his sudden gaping face.   
  
“Using your sexual prowess is a dirty trick Max" Jayce pouted before they started automatically circling eachother. Max swept her eye’s up and down his body rakishly as if she were checking him out but she was internally frustrated to find his stance had no flaws or openings in which she could make the first attack at.   
  
“Why? Jayce you saying you think of your leader sexually?" she looked at him as if she were appalled but never breaking her defensive position. “Is that anyway to behave soldier?"   
  
“You really have the distracting enemy part down Max, maybe you’d realize how difficult this is if you harbored a certain anatomy of the Male species"   
  
Raising an eyebrow “so you blame you’re inevitable defeat to your dick" she looked at him as if he were from another planet “on what planet does that make any sense Jayce?"   
  
Finally caving into the hopelessness of finding a weakness Jayce took a stab at her, thus gradually beginning their dance. “It makes *punch* sense to *kick* us Males *punch* Max"   
  
Deflecting all his advances she upped the tempo with a vicious backhand followed through with a roundhouse kick to his head. “uh-huh and these males you talk about" she raised an eyebrow smirking at his current shock of her getting in the first hit “do they suck as much as you do mister top of his class"   
  
“Oh don’t worry sweet cheeks" he gave her the once over “I haven’t even started yet"   
  
“Bring it on"   
  
With that he then launched himself at her with a fury. Punching and kicking at her with all his transgenic speed and strength; coming up with moves to fast for the ordinary eye and striking at his leader with a passion only to be deflected each time.   
  
Max laughed and finally decided to let go and enjoy the second nature dance that Jayce and her were now sharing. She didn’t have the slightest trouble keeping up with the Alfa in his moves, speed and strength. she constantly tried to find an opening for her to- *Ahh here we are* immediately launching her self at him after his last roundhouse uppercut combo failed she went over to him and took him from his blind side and threw a forceful blow to his ribs before turning his body with hers to face outward with his back to her chest and then kicked out his left knee and hooking her foot around his right ankle effectively rendering him face first on the floor with her straddling his lower back and holding his left arm high enough to render him unable to move.   
  
In succession, breathing harshly and letting the thin sheen of sweat roll of her nose she whispered conspiriously with him “too bad there aren’t any spills, I’d mop them up with your ass right about now" she said triumphantly. Then sitting back casually without breaking her hold or grip on him once she raised her voice “you give Mr. Top of his class?"   
  
“umpf" was all she could get out from the struggling man under her.   
  
“What" she said cheekily.   
  
“Yes!" with that Max let loose and let him go.   
  
He grumped at her in mock pout before a delightful smile lit up his face.   
  
“Well, well I guess the rogue can beat the best of us after all" he looked at her admirably and gave her a hug “cheating with her gorgeousness but winning none the less" he let her go and his smile widened at her slight blush.   
  
“Whatever Jayce, we were made gorgeous, plus mister I think you were holding back, you are the top of hand to hand division"   
  
“Well yea, but you won fair and square I wasn’t holding back, maybe got distracted a few times but focused on the objective like I was taught none the less. Plus as if I’d want to lose to a female" he said scrunching up his dace in mock disgust “even if you are gorgeous, it a major blow to a man’s ego"   
  
Growling in mock indignation “Dude you’re really bordering on being a sexist here" then shrugging “but hey on behalf of the female population it just goes to show that we really do kick ass" she smirked at him triumphantly at his lack of an argument.   
  
“It was a quick match though, I like your form and style, very unsuspecting and wild" he changed the subject instead.   
  
He then leered at her “very worth it though if I got to get all sweaty with you Max"   
  
“Ick I stand corrected and just as I was about to dub you normal you go and prove that you’re just like Alec" she looked at him “did Manticore pull the males aside in a crash course and teach them individually lame innuendoes 101?"   
  
“Nah, its all natural charm babe sorry to disappoint" he went and put his arm around her.   
  
She looked at his arm on her shoulder, and then turned to him to give him an evil yet humorous look.   
  
“Really huh?"   
  
Before Jayce could react he was on the ground looking up at Max’s cheeky smile.   
  
He just smiled at her just as evilly. “Times like this I wish you were wearing a skirt" he the rolled out of the way of her small kick and flipped to his feet quickly chuckling.   
  
“Pig!"   
  
Max shook her head at him and finally noticed the crowd that surrounded them. Clearing her throat at the sudden nervousness she usually got when knowing your being criticized and watched. She strengthened her resolve and turned back to Jayce “Uhh imma blaze, it was fun" turning to go she looked back at him one last time “thanks Jayce" she whispered to him kindly knowing he would never know the double meaning behind her words also knowing he would be the only one to hear her. At his confused look she got out of the ring and gave several smiles and hello’s to the parting crowd leaving an awe struck Alfa behind to stare at her retreating back.   
  
As Max continued down TC she was still on her high from the fight. She had to admit that despite the easy going nature between Jayce and her she was a little startled by it. She was used to soldiers being emotionally cut off, but as she looked around and studied everyone around her , it seemed as if she was the only one having trouble opening up to people. Alec seemed to fit into his role so easily, chatting people up and gaining respect like that, but its not to say she wasn’t friendly because she was its just that there was always that cautious wall she put up. Surrounding Transgenics saw it and although she may be their leader she wasn’t their friend on a level as well as Alec’s. She didn’t know if that bothered her or not anymore. A few months ago she would have said yes flat out, but circumstances have made changes in her life. She now had a little boy to look after, she let her Genetic abilities in without thinking she was freak, and also she was really warming up to her leader role.   
  
Sighing Max decided that she would head back to HQ. When she walked in the door Dix immediately called out to her.   
  
“Hey what’s up?" she said as she walked over to him.   
  
“I thought you wanted to take shots of your ruins...I gave Alec the digital camera and its all fired up to go"   
  
“Oh...yeah. Cool! Thanks Dix" with that Max walked over to her office door. Hesitating with her hand poised over the door knob a bit unsure of why, she then slowly opened the door.   
  
She smiled at the image she encountered before her. Obviously Ray had tired Alec out and the room was three times as messy as it was when she left, but she couldn’t bring herself to actually be angry with the chaos. As she gazed down at Alec and Ray sleeping on the floor amidst the pile of paper with a piece of paper stuck on Alec’s cheek while Ray had used Alec’s back as a pillow she felt a peace slide over her putting a stop to her thoughts of the fight and questioning her abilities once more.   
  
Not wanting to disturb them she knelt beside Alec, then laid down next to him making sure not to make to much noise in case another scene from earlier occurred. Max blushed as she remembered what happened and smiled again at the two Males sleeping next to her.   
  
Max had probably drifted off after awhile because next thing she knew was she was on the couch in her office and Alec and Ray were quietly arguing over who had made most mess.   
  
“You are in so much trouble; mum is so gonna kick your ass at the state her office is in"   
  
“Hey this is as much your fault as it is mine mister don’t play the blame game with me" Alec stopped in his sentence before childishly continuing “I’m older"   
  
Max could almost imagine the two boys with their tongue poked at eachother in boyish resentfulness. She then heard Ray speak up softly.   
  
“Yea but she loves me, and you always get blamed coz I’m younger"   
  
“humph" was all Alec could say before she herd the slight buzzing and ruffles of paper as they were quickly being picked up and stacked.   
  
She chanced to open one eye slightly to see what was going on. Ray had quickly run around the room picking up the papers from the floor while Alec was blurring with his hands to put them in neat piles on her desk, Ray then walked around and silently lifted her turned over chair and garbage bin, before shoving the crumpled up pieces of paper back in, he then moved the chair over behind the desk and playfully pushed at Alec to get him to move.   
  
Alec still pouting over his lost verbal battle to an 8 yr old held still. *uh-oh* Max thought as she saw the glint of Rays mischievous smirk cross his face. Sensing that he was about to look at her Max made sure she kept her face peaceful and her posture at ease after her instincts told her that Ray had looked away Max opened her eye again slightly and watched Ray ‘accidentally’ trip over the garbage bin into the desk thus pushing the neat piles of paper about on the desk in an unorganized heap.   
  
At first Alec could do nothing but stare at the desk in shock before his gaze slowly looked at the innocent looking boy then once again back at the desk.   
  
“Opps, sorry I tripped" Ray said unconvincingly innocent.   
  
Max was getting worried at Alec’s lack of movement before he dashed after Ray so quickly that it startled Max to a sitting position. She watched as Alec caught Ray and proceeded to tickle torture him.   
  
Ray squealed in delight and broke out into a fit of laughter as Alec ruthlessly tickled his sides.   
  
“Muuum!" Ray cried out amongst his giggles.   
  
Max took the second to contemplate her options; stop the laughter and fun or join in? She chose the later and immediately sat besides Alec winking at him as she too moved in to tickle him.   
  
“Noooooo!" laughing even harder and wriggling around on the ground “traitor"   
  
“I’m sorry hunny, what? I cant hear you through your laughter what did you say?"   
  
She turned to Alec “did he say he wanted more? Coz that’s what I got what about you?"   
  
“Noooo! Please okay... okay I’ll be good... I swear!" Ray said in between giggles and trying to get the four hands off him unsuccessfully.   
  
Smirking down at him “whose the best?"   
  
Ray stopped to look at him like he was crazy before he broke out into another fit of giggles as Max continues her tickling fingers.   
  
“C’mon Ray whose the best?" Alec said as he smiled down at Ray.   
  
Ray knew what he had to say to get him out of this as he saw his mum and Alec above him and Max’s fingers digging into all the places she knew would make him laugh hardest.   
  
“Stop! Stop! Okay, okay...." breathing out a shaky breath he looked at Alec then his mum before looking back at Alec the first hint of his smirk back. Alec looked at him slightly puzzled.   
  
“you are the best" Alec stopped his tickling immediately “after my mum!" Ray said triumphantly before Alec felt him self on the receiving end of the tickle torture.   
  
He had his wrist held above him by Max as Ray climbed on top of him and found his sensitive spot just below his armpits; looking at Max through his laughter trying to pull off a convincing hurt face he gasped out.   
  
“unhg! Traitor"   
  
Smiling down at him mischievously “you better believe it baby, no one messes with Ray...or did you not get the memo" Giggling at Alec’s continued jaunty laughter she held on for a few more beat before finally telling Ray to stop.   
  
“She let go of Alec before warning him she wouldn’t hesitate to kick his ass if he even contemplated trying to tickle her again. Then she looked at Ray “and you mister, I want you to clean that mess you ‘accidentally’ made on my desk before I ground you"   
  
Ray pouted and trudged over to the desk mumbling “great, back to mum mode"   
  
Alec just chuckled before quickly shutting up and went to clean the spilt trash on the ground at Max’s deliberate pointing finger. Alec also trudged over to it mumbling “I’m not a baby, friggen female!"   
  
Max just shook her head and smiled before walking over and picking up the digital camera and kissing Ray who was still grumbling about something on the forehead before walking over to Alec and doing the same.   
  
With the camera in hand she once again left the two alone in her office to seek out someone else to take the pictures of her ruins, somewhat hopeful they could be good enough to keep her office clean this time. After 6 steps out of the office she heard a loud crash before more laughter and shouting began. Stopping mid stride she tilted her head to the side before just ignoring it and kept on walking.   
  


To Be Continued

 

 


End file.
